Street Diamond
by rugbyrose
Summary: Leila is a young street mouse trying to survive in the streets of Alzawaya and wishes for a better life. Nadir lives a sheltered life as the crown prince of Alzawaya but he is unhappy about having to marry for the sake of an outdated law and wishes for freedom. When their paths come together and with the help of a magic lamp, they strive to make their wishes come true.
1. The Forbidden Cave

_Hey there!_

_After a three-year hiatus, I am back! I've decided to take the advice of one of my reviewers from my last fanfic 'Lily the Little Mermaid' and do a genderbend fic of Aladdin, with my own unique take. It'll be rated a very strong T due to some minor suggestive adult situations but I promise that I will keep it as tasteful as possible._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

It is often said that things are not what they appear to be. Something that looks ordinary and innocent may actually have the power to change your life in many ways that you thought was impossible.

Like a gold lamp hidden away in a forbidden cave on the outskirts of the mysterious, alluring and enchanting city of Alzawaya.

To you and me, it looks like an ordinary lamp but it has incredible magic powers yet no one had succeeded in retrieving it.

But this lamp has a story. A story of how it changed a young woman's life forever. A woman, who like the lamp, was not what she appeared to be.

On first glance, she looked like any other street urchin, trying to make a living on the rough and unforgiving streets of Alzawaya, but she had a hidden destiny- to be the 'street diamond', who would be the one to retrieve the lamp. She just didn't know it yet.

And so our story begins…

* * *

On a cold lonely night in the desert, far from the city, three shadowy figures trekked through the sand, which seemed to get deeper with every step they made, in silence.

Not a sound could be heard, except for a light breeze blowing through the sand and the squawks of a parrot who was complaining loudly as it followed the other two figures while they trekked towards the Forbidden Cave.

'I'm telling you, Jawahir, it's not going to work,' the parrot said in a feminine silky and annoyed tone,

'This is the third time you have tried this and each time, you have failed miserably. When are you going to give up on the stupid lamp?'

'Oh, shut up and stop your complaining, Tala, unless you want to lose more feathers,' said Jawahir, a middle-aged woman dressed in red and black and was the trusted adviser to the Sultana of Alzawaya, which made Tala gulp in fear.

She was a very rare and very beautiful breed of parrot, which she was well-aware of but what she was most proud of was her impressive plumage of feathers in all the colours of the rainbow.

Unfortunately, she had lost some of them though Jawahir's punishments for her defiance and back-talk and if there was anything that Jawahir hated was failure and defiance and Tala paid the price for it with the loss of a feather.

'This better work, Jawahir,' Tala said, 'otherwise I won't have feathers left and that is no way to treat a parrot like me!'

'It will, for I have found the perfect stooge,' replied Jawahir, as the trio made their way across the desert.

Their other companion, or rather hostage, was a timid young woman they had forcefully dragged from the streets to help them against her will as she silently followed from behind, terrified about what was about to happen.

'As you know, Tala,' Jawahir said, 'the reason that we failed to get the lamp is because we used men to try to get into the cave. Men who were humble thieves who were hoping for riches yet the cave rejected them. I'm hoping that if we use a woman this time….'

'And the cave has already told you that only a 'street diamond' may enter the cave, but you refused to listen…' Tala interrupted,

'And that's why, our friend,' Jawahir said, grabbing the woman who let out a squeak of fear.

'Our friend will help us in exchange for riches and food to feed her starving family. Isn't that, right..uh…what is your name again?'

'Jana, madam,' the woman said, nervously ' I'll do whatever you say, please don't hurt me. I only want to give my children food, as we haven't eaten for days and it's hard on my own since my husband died…'

'Oh, spare me your sob story, woman,' Jawahir said with a total lack of sympathy, 'you should have thought of that before your husband died and left you poor and starving!'

'Nobody cares about you or your little brats, it's your fault that you live like that!' sneered Tala, as she bit poor Jana on the finger which made her yelp in pain.

'Oh, how I loathe those who live in the streets. Those nasty and grubby, lowlifes who desperately try to sell rotten fruit and bad, cheaply made junk just so they can put food on the table! It makes me sick just talking about them!' Jawahir said.

She hated poor people with a passion, especially lowly street urchins and usually had little to do with them as possible, only this was an exception as long as she got the lamp she desired.

And she didn't care what she had to do to get it and if she had to use an innocent person to do it, and hurt them so be it, it didn't bother her at all, for this was only the beginning…

* * *

A while later, Jawahir, Tala and Jana had finally made it to the Forbidden Cave, which was shaped like a large tiger. The eyes of the cave glared at the trio as they approached the mouth.

Jana started to make a run for it, but Jawahir grabbed her by the arm, preventing any escape as she grinned deviously at her.

'Now, Jana, all you have to do is enter the cave and grab the lamp. Any other riches that you may find, you can keep and that will be enough to put bread into your children's bellies but the lamp belongs to me. Understand?'

'Yes, madam,' Jana said, realizing that she didn't have a choice and nervously approached the cave, while Jawahir and Tala watched.

'Fourth time's the charm, Tala,' Jawahir said haughtily, while Tala simply rolled her eyes at her.

'**WHO DARES APPROACH THE FORBIDDEN CAVE?'** the cave boomed as Jana looked up, clearly intimidated.

'It is I, Jana, a humble maiden from the streets of Alzawaya,' she managed to say, her voice wobbling,

'I come to seek the lamp,'

The cave looked down at her, scowling as it did so, as it was far from the first time that Jawahir had sent someone to it, claiming that they were the 'street diamond' that the cave wanted.

However, the cave was not at all fooled and realised that, like the three others before her, she was not the 'street diamond, and its eyes glowed in fury and anger, as Jawahir groaned in despair and Tala smirked at her.

'**YOU SHALL NOT ENTER!' **the cave boomed again, which made Jana jump in fear**, **

'**ONLY THE STREET DIAMOND MAY ENTER THE FORBIDDEN CAVE, AS I HAVE ALREADY SAID! NOW, BE GONE AND NEVER RETURN AGAIN!'**

Jana screamed in terror as she, followed by Jawahir and Tala, made a hasty retreat and ran across the desert, barely stopping to catch their breath until they approached the entrance to the city.

'Useless, stupid woman!' Jawahir screamed at the poor woman , 'you and your family shall starve for the rest of your days!'

'I'm…sorry..sorry..Madam…please spare me.. I have four hungry children…Please have mercy… I did the best I could…' Jana stammered desperately, but Jawahir was having none of it.

'Get out of my sight, NOW!' she screamed and the poor woman scattered away into the streets, while Jawahir was left fuming at yet another failed attempt to get the lamp.

'I hate to say 'I told you so,' but... I told you so! I told you so! I told you so!' Tala said, repeating the same sentence over and over until Jawahir grabbed her and plucked another feather from her tail.

'No, not another feather!' she squawked, as she watched helplessly as the unfortunate feather floated away in the breeze.

'Let this be a reminder that I will NOT TOLERATE FAILURE AND DEFIANCE!' Jawahir screamed,

'This is not the first feather that you have lost and it won't be the last! I'm getting tired of your constant squawking, defiance and your vain behaviour. Unless you want to keep all your feathers, you will do what you are told!'

'I had tried and tried to tell you over and over again, that this would not work but you were so pig-headed and arrogant that you didn't listen to me!' Tala said,

'Look at me! I'm so angry that my stress levels are through the roof and it's taken its toll on my beautiful plumage, my wings have lost their sheen and I've already lost several feathers all because you refuse to admit when you are wrong!

You just don't when to admit defeat!' she squawked.

'And you don't know when to shut up!' shouted Jawahir.

* * *

The two then argued and traded insults for a while until both were weary and realised that arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere.

'Perhaps you were right, Tala, maybe I have been too hasty and impatient to find the street diamond. Maybe we've been looking in the wrong place and chose the wrong people.

Obviously Jana and the others were not worthy…'

'Oh, you think? You dragged the woman kicking and screaming out of her house in front of her children! I mean that was low, even for you!' said Tala.

'All while the real one is still out there, who still eludes us…' said Jawahir.

'And it took you _this long_ to figure it out?' Tala said, sarcastically.

'Enough with the sarcasm, Tala!' Jawahir said, as they walked through the empty streets, which would soon be bustling come the crack of dawn, towards the palace which towered over the city like a protective mother watching over her children.

'But we must be persistent and patient and soon we will find that street diamond, the only one who can enter the forbidden cave and retrieve the lamp that will give us everything that we desire!'

'That'll be the day,' Tala muttered.

* * *

_And that's the first chapter! Next up, you'll meet Leila, our street diamond as she and her little sister make a living by stealing!_

_Read and review!_


	2. One Jump Ahead

_And here's the second chapter! Thank you to all who have read, followed and added to their favourites, this chapter was a lot of fun to write, as you meet Leila, her sister, Inaam and their pet monkey, Dalia as you follow a typical day in Alzawaya, involving stealing for food and avoiding the palace guards!_

_Read and enjoy!_

* * *

As a new day dawned in Alzawaya, the streets were already bustling with activity with children playing and people buying and selling food and other necessary items in the markets if they could afford it, the smells of fresh fruit, exotic spices, fertiliser and camels lingering in the air bringing a mix of pleasure and disgust in one's nostrils.

Women were washing their clothes while their children kicked a ball around, harem girls were showing off nearby and grabbing the attention of some boys who were passing by and they stared lustily while the girls flirted and teased them.

Although the city was large, the gap between rich and poor was far wide, in fact, the only one who had wealth was the Sultana and her family, living high above in the palace which stuck out like a big white sore thumb, especially when compared to the narrow, dusty and crowded buildings below.

And while the Sultana lived in luxury, nearly all the citizens were in poverty and struggling to get by, some even going without food for days, which caused great distress to families as they were unable to feed their children and tried hard to get food but they simply lacked the funds and means to do so.

It was a heartbreaking sight to see young children whose families couldn't afford food, looking pleadingly at passing people, hoping that they would give them even a slither of bread or a thin slice of watermelon or a single grape.

And even those with jobs, like market vendors, were barely scraping by and were desperate enough to sell anything and everything they could, even if it was dangerous, rotten or unsafe, just to put food on the table.

'Stuff for sale!' a market vendor called out, 'Bad, cheaply made stuff for sale!' while holding up a chipped vase, one of the many chipped, jagged and rusty items at his stall.

Unsuprisingly, no one came to his stall but he was not to be deterred and kept on calling out but people ignored him.

'Fresh fruits!' another one called out, holding up a huge watermelon, 'Fresh, juicy watermelons!'

'Green and red grapes straight from the vine! Lovely yellow bananas! Shiny, crisp and juicy apples! Get them before they go bad!'

'Spices!' a spice vendor called, 'Exotic spices from faraway lands!'

'Freshly baked bread, straight from the oven!' a baker called out, taking a hot loaf out of an oven behind him, 'Get it while it's still hot!'

And there was those who had to resort to stealing food just to get by. Many street urchins could be found running in the streets, hiding to avoid being detected by the palace guards, who were often seen out and about in the city, keeping a sharp eye out for any of the street rats and mice who often slipped their notice as some of them were often distracted by the harem girls, to the chagrin of the head guard.

And there were two street urchins in particular that the guards were always on the lookout for, two that always gave them the slip, two that the guards always vowed to catch but never did.

The street mouse who was called Leila and her little sister, Inaam.

The street diamond.

The girl who, along with her sister, were the bane of the guards' existence.

The girl who had a destiny ahead, unbeknownst to her.

* * *

At that particular moment, while the palace guards were on their morning patrol, Leila and Inaam were hiding behind the fruit stall, occasionally peeking out to make sure the coast was clear.

Leila was a beautiful young woman of seventeen with a slender build, long dark-brown hair and deep brown eyes and she was dressed in a light-green vest, dark green tunic and brown harem pants, no different to any other street urchin but she was a kind-hearted, cheerful, spunky and fiercely protective of her sister.

Inaam was twelve years old and was masterful at trickery and deception, as she was the one who created diversions to distract the guards with her somewhat comical fencing moves while she and Leila made their escape which was why they never got caught.

That and the fact that they were skilled at hiding and taking food undetected.

Inaam was a slender girl with long dark brown hair tied in a low, loose ponytail with a fringe and wore a mid-blue short-sleeved shirt with a light blue baggy vest and black harem pants with various dirt smudges.

She was very spunky, feisty and wise-cracking and was always energetic and crafty and Leila loved her fiercely and would do anything to protect her, as she was the only family she had left.

On top of Leila's shoulder was her pet monkey, Dalia, wearing a green tunic similar to hers and a green bow tied haphazardly on her head, who was squeaking excitedly as she had spotted a banana at the fruit stall and was reaching out for it.

'Whoa, Dalia, just wait a minute!' Leila chuckled as she gently grabbed the monkey, who had jumped off her shoulder and grabbed the banana, already eating it.

Dalia chittered embarrassingly as she tried to put it back but as she had already taken a bite, decided to keep eating it.

'Well, looks like you're off to a good start, Dalia.' Leila said, as Dalia squeaked again as she reached out for another banana,

'Whoa, let's not get too carried away, we don't want to get into trouble too early,' she then said, grabbing Dalia again and she gave her a raspberry.

'Oh, come on, Lei, let Dalia have her bananas,' Inaam said, 'Besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught and we never get caught! Not with my fencing moves, we don't!'

'I suppose so, but we only steal what we can't afford and that's everything and we have to keep one jump ahead of the guards and lawmen. They are baying for our blood and we always have to..' Leila said.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, Lei, we know this already but I'm hungry, Dalia's getting impatient and WE NEED FOOD NOW!' Inaam shouted a little too loudly as Leila tried to shush her as the fruit vendor turned around to see where the noise was coming from, as the girls ducked down.

'Inaam, be quiet!' Leila hissed, 'we'll get our food now, the coast is clear as the guards are distracted by the harem girls. You stay here and grab three pieces of fruit and THREE pieces only as too much will be suspicious.

Dalia and I will get three loaves of bread. Meet us at the baker's stall and try to not to get caught! Got that?'

'Oh, yes, master, but only three pieces of fruit? That's a bit stingy..' Inaam began to complain but Leila gave her a look and Inaam slid behind the stall and started to grab some fruit, putting them in a basket that she had and gave Leila a thumbs up.

Leila smiled wryly at her sister and she and Dalia then slid undetected through the maze of people and vendors, with Dalia swiping a few bits of jewelry on the way.

'Hey, give those back, you filthy monkey!' the angry vendor shouted, but Dalia was too quick for her.

'Vandal!' he then shouted as the two ran away, with Leila scowling at Dalia.

'Dalia, don't get carried away, you'll draw attention to us!' she hissed.

Dalia scowled but did what she was told as they approached the bread stall just as the vendor was taking out freshly baked loaves of bread, the sweet smell entering Leila's nostrils as she sniffed appreciatively.

'Oh, how I love the smell of fresh bread in the morning,' she said as she snuck behind as the vendor was distracted with putting more bread in the oven and she chose three loaves, putting them in a basket.

'Oh, that does that smell good, I can't wait to eat it,' she said, unaware that Dalia, at this time, had spotted a shiny golden pot at the stall with the badly made objects and was running eagerly towards it, squeaking excitedly.

'Dalia!' Leila exclaimed as she ran towards her but the monkey had already grabbed the pot just as the vendor exclaimed angrily,

'You dirty, rotten, filthy monkey! Come back with that cheaply made pot! I'll make you into soup when I catch you!'

The shouted then attracted the attention of the guards, who were in the middle of flirting with the harem girls when they saw Leila dashing towards Dalia and Leila leapt in alarm when she saw them coming.

'Ah, ha! We've got you now, street mouse! You won't be getting away this time!' they shouted.

'Uh oh,' squeaked Dalia.

'I think they may have spotted us,' Leila said, 'let's grab Inaam and run, like we always do! Gotta keep one jump ahead of these chumps!'

* * *

She scooped up Dalia as she ran, avoiding people as she zig zagged through them, ignoring their angry shouts of,

'Riff raff!'

'Street mouse!'

'Scoundrel!' as the guards followed her, determined to catch the street mouse that had eluded them for so long.

'Stop, thief!' they shouted, just as Inaam, seeing her sister running from the guards, having also been spotted by the other guards at the fruit stall, took that as a cue and started running herself, trying to catch up with Leila and Dalia while ducking and dodging both the crowd of people and the guards.

'There's the other one!' they shouted.

'Get them both and cut off their hands for trophies! They won't get away so easily!' the other guards said.

'I'd like to see you try!' Inaam shouted, 'you're too fat and slow to catch us, you bloated old chumps!'

'We'll have your hands for trophies, street mice! We'll catch you and…' one guard said, before running out of breath as Inaam managed to catch up to Leila and the girls and Dalia snickered at seeing the guard heaving and panting.

'How did you do, Lei?' Inaam asked, as they ran, 'what did you and Dalia get?'

'Three freshly baked loaves,' Leila said, holding up the basket as Inaam sniffed them, breathing in the heavenly smell as they ran,

'But all this for three loaves of bread?' she then said.

'And a basket of fruits,' Inaam said, holding up her basket which was full of fruit.

'Inaam, I said only three pieces of fruit, you practically took the entire stall! No wonder they're after us!' Leila then said, frowning.

'But we have a fabulous banquet that will last for days!' Inaam protested.

'Only if we don't get caught first!' said Leila, almost angrily as they kept running as the guards tried to catch up to them.

'Stop, thieves!' they kept yelling, as the girls and Dalia ducked into an alley and hid into a house, where three women were hanging out their washing.

Using that as a cue, the girls then disguised themselves in the clothing while Dalia used the pot she had stolen earlier like a bowling ball which knocked over the pile of watermelons which rolled towards the guards, splattering them in the process.

The women chuckled, as Leila and Inaam giggled at the comical sight of the guards covered in pink goop, some even spitting out the seeds in anger, while Dalia chittered in triumph.

'Great work, Dalia, always on cue,' Inaam said, as she gave the monkey a high five, 'soon it'll be my turn to shine with my fencing moves.'

'Morning, ladies, lovely weather we're having today,' Leila said, as the women smiled and shook their heads fondly at her.

'Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, girls?' the elder woman said.

'Well, we have to steal to eat and these guys don't appreciate we're broke,' Leila said, 'it's the only way we can survive.'

'And besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught,' Inaam said, a little too cocky, 'and we NEVER GET CAUGHT!'

However, as soon as she said it, the guards had finally caught up to them and grabbed them by the wrists.

'Until now!' she then said.

'Gotcha!' the head guard said, 'I finally got you street mice and you won't get away easily again!'

'Not today!' Leila said and she, Inaam and Dalia, as they often did, managed to give the guards the slip as they shook free and started to run again, grabbing their baskets which still had the bread and fruit inside them.

'You idiots!' the head guard screamed, 'you let them get away again! Chase them down, grab your swords and earn your trophies! The street mice will not elude us again!'

* * *

By now, the chase between the girls and the guards was starting to attract attention from the people as they watched them dodge them at every step, whether they ran through people's houses, jumped high on buildings (which required some expert pole vaulting which Leila and Inaam were good at) and jumping on awnings and no matter how hard the guards tried, the girls were always one jump ahead of them.

'It's such a shame that a beautiful young girl has to be a common thief,' one of the women said, as she watched the whole scene of debauchery, shaking her head.

'I agree, she and her sister have become partners in crime,' another one said.

'I'd blame parents, except they haven't got them.' The third one said.

'There goes that street mouse, Leila, always stealing food. She would've made a good harem girl if she put on a little bit of make-up and dressed better instead of those tatty street clothes,' one of the harem girls said.

'Just as well, who would ever want to be with a lowly, filthy street mouse like her?' another one said, rolling her eyes in disgust.

* * *

The chase continued as Leila, Inaam and Dalia led the guards through hot coals, which burned their feet and made them yowl, hiding behind a strong man, having fruit thrown at them and Inaam reluctantly throwing some back from her basket at them, tip-toeing through sheep and Dalia stealing two swords from an unfortunate sword swallower who gasped when the monkey pulled them out of his pants.

Soon, the girls found themselves at a dead end, at the back of a wall with the guards surrounding them, with no way of escape.

'Now, we've got you once and for all!' the head guard said, grinning triumphantly.

However, Dalia pulled out her stolen sword and waved it at the guards who gasped in shock at seeing the monkey pointing the deadly weapon at them.

'The monkey has a sword!' they said, shocked.

'So do I!' Inaam said, pulling out her own sword and aimed it like a fencing sabre.

'The street mouse also has a sword!' the guards said again.

'I don't feel so good,' one said, uneasily.

'Don't you idiots have any brains?' the head guard said, irritated, 'we've got swords and there are more of us than them! They're outnumbered!'

'Oh, yeah, we forgot about that,' the guards said, embarrassed, before pulling out their own swords.

'Engarde, engarde!' Inaam shouted and they all started a huge sword fight, which involved slicing some of the guards' pants down, Inaam dodging every move and leaving the guards in a huge tangle and her cutting a rope that held a new pile of watermelons at the fruit stand, sending them rolling towards the guards.

'Oh no, you don't!' the vendor exclaimed but it was too late as the guards were bowled over by the melons, landing them in a big pile of fertilser.

'Eugggh!' they exclaimed as Leila, Inaam and Dalia made their escape towards their hovel, grinning triumphantly as the guards shouted obscenities at them.

'Great job as always, Inaam, your fencing skills are second to none,' Leila said as her sister grinned at her, while Dalia frowned, determined not to be left out.

'You too, Dalia,' Leila then said as Dalia chittered happily.

'Thanks, but you did most of the work, Lei,' said Inaam, 'I just create the diversions, you're the leader and you're the one who tells us not to get carried away. It's all about teamwork, you know, and we're in this together.'

'You're not wrong there, but you did get a whole basket of fruit which you then threw at the guards…'

'Not all of it, we still have a bunch of grapes, three apples and two bananas and that will last us for a while,' said Inaam, looking into her basket as she saw the remaining fruit,

'I suppose, we do love them after all and our stomachs have been telling us for some time that it's time to eat! 'Leila said , chuckling.

'Say no more, I'm starving!' said Inaam as Leila got out the loaves of bread and passed two to Dalia and Inaam, who chomped down on them greedily, while Leila took a couple of bites.

'Take it, easy, you two!' Leila laughed, as they walked down a shadowy alley and saw two children digging through some dustbins, trying to find a measly scrap of food.

Seeing the hungry and desperate look in their eyes, Leila smiled at the children when they approached her and although she had been looking forward to eating the bread, she knew that the children needed it more than she did and she broke her loaf in half and gave them two pieces each, the ones that she hadn't eaten yet.

'Oh, thank you, kind miss,' they said as they gratefully ate the bread and gave Leila a hug, which made her smile.

'You're very welcome,' said Leila.

Leila then coaxed Inaam into giving them what was left of the fruit, her having thrown most of it at the guards but she showed great reluctance at first, but after some convincing that they needed it more than they did, she had a change of heart and gave the children two bananas each, to Dalia's dismay as she squeaked her displeasure.

'Thank you again, miss,' the children said as they left and the girls continued on their way home.

'You and your big heart, Leila,' said Inaam in an almost teasing way, 'always thinking of others before yourself.'

'Thank you, Inaam, it was the least we could do, those poor children looked like they hadn't eaten in days and it was the first time anyone had kind words for us other than 'street mice,' 'scoundrels' or 'vandals.' At least this proves that I'm more than just a street mouse.' Leila said,

'But one day, Inaam, I believe things are going to change for us. I have a feeling that it will, maybe fate will lead us to living in a big palace with fabulous riches beyond our wildest dreams and never have to worry about anything again.'

Inaam simply rolled her eyes at her sister.

'Oh, Lei, that's never gonna happen and you know it. This is our life and that's the way it's going to be. The sultana doesn't give two figs about us and the city and to do that, you have to marry the crown prince and the law states that he has to marry a princess,' she said.

'But it might,' Leila said wistfully and the girls and Dalia then silently made their way home, to a hovel that sat atop of an abandoned building.

* * *

_And that's the chapter! Next up, you'll meet Prince Nadir, his brother, Adil, the Sultana and the unfortunate princess trying to woo him!_

_Read and review!_


	3. Trouble At The Palace

The girls' hovel was nothing more than a little hollowed out space in a building that had been long abandoned but to Leila, Inaam and Dalia, it had been their home for many years.

They had tried to make it homely such as finding thin blankets to sleep on, chipped vases with roses and a huge tatty piece of pink fabric for a curtain which hung haphazardly over a hole which had a magnificent view of the palace much like a window and where Leila would sometimes sit and stare, lost in her thoughts.

Which was what she was doing, once they had returned home and ate the remaining fruit, Leila eating the bunch of grapes and Inaam and Dalia were fencing with the stolen swords.

Leila turned and smiled at her sister as she became lost in her thoughts, thinking about how Inaam had always stuck by her throughout the years since their parents died- her father had wandered into the desert and was never found and her mother died giving birth to Inaam when Leila was only five years old.

It was a secret shame and guilt the younger girl had hidden for years but Leila had never blamed her for it.

The girls were then sent to live with their grandmother but her health was never good and Leila, at only five, had to take care of her sister and the house, learning all the things that her grandmother couldn't do.

When her grandmother eventually died when Leila was ten and Inaam was five, the girls, penniless and homeless, were then forced to fend for themselves, in which they learnt to steal to survive, rescued Dalia from a cruel organ grinder who was severely mistreating her and that had led to their life of stealing and running from the palace guards who had better things to do than chase after a pair of street mice…

* * *

Leila's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of trumpets and the cheers and oohs and ahhs in the streets which got hers and Inaam's attention as the latter made her way to the window and both looked out to see what the commotion was about.

'Oh boy, another victim,' Inaam muttered.

'What do you mean by that, Inaam?' Leila said, confused.

'Did you take your dum-dum pills this morning, Lei?' said Inaam, 'Another princess is coming to woo the prince, or rather get pranked by his younger brother and clawed by his tigers!'

'She's the sixteenth one that's come this week! Don't you hear all the screams when the princesses run out humiliated with tiger scratches and their clothes torn to shreds?'

'Wait, how do you know all that?' Leila said, quizzically.

'I've heard people talking about it in the streets,' said Inaam, 'you'll be surprised at what you hear passing by, it's hilarious!'

'I'm sure it is but that's just some silly rumour, we don't know why that happens. Sooner or later, the prince has to choose a bride, it is the law after all,' Leila said.

'Well, let's check it out anyway!' Inaam said while Dalia chittered in response as the girls and Dalia left their hovel, sliding down the steps like they always did.

They then made their way down to the streets and pushed through the huge crowds of people who were gasping in awe of the magnificent sight of a beautiful but snobby -looking young woman sitting haughtily on top of a grumpy-looking camel, followed by her montage of servants.

She had shiny long black hair, a turquoise feather headdress with a veil, heavy makeup and was dressed in a patterned turquoise midriff top with trim that showed off a lot of her stomach which was inappropriate for a princess and a matching low-cut skirt and overlay and she wore gold jewellery.

'Talk about over-the-top! That princess overdressed for the occasion, considering that the tigers will soon shred it!' Inaam muttered while Leila smiled and Dalia snickered.

'Don't talk like that, dears,' a woman said, 'that's Princess Samirah, the latest suitor for our fine young prince and she may very well be the future queen…'

'Yeah, until the pranks and tigers get her!' said Inaam.

'Oh, hush, that's just nonsense, dear,' the woman said as the princess continued her way towards the gates that led to the palace, completely ignoring the crowd.

The people smiled and waved at her and the boys wolf-whistled but she only gave them a sneer of disgust and a disapproving sniff as she marched on.

'How rude,' Leila said, not entirely quietly while Dalia blew a raspberry at her, which caught the princess's attention, as she looked at Leila with disgust.

'You've got some nerve talking to me like that, street mouse,' she said, sneering as she said it while Dalia blew another raspberry at her.

'And your filthy monkey too!' the princess then said, sneering at Dalia who returned the favour by sticking her tongue out at her which made the princess flinch.

'Well, I'm surprised that with all your riches, you didn't spare a penny for manners, something that you sorely need,' Leila said.

'Oooh, need some ice for that burn, Princess?' Inaam said and the sisters exchanged high-fives while Dalia and a few of the boys laughed.

'That's Princess Samirah to you, street mouse and I've got better things to do than exchange pleasantries with filthy peasants like you.

I'm going to the palace to court Prince Nadir and, if all things go well, which I know it will, I'll soon be the queen of all of you…' the princess said.

'Well, do you know what you're getting yourself into?' Leila said, interrupting which earned her a glare from the princess,

'From what I heard, the princesses before you have been pranked by the prince's younger brother and his tigers have scratched them and ripped their dresses...'

'Don't tell me what to expect, street mouse!' the princess said, 'and it is very rude and disrespectful to interrupt a princess! Maybe I ought to teach you some manners since you can't afford them!'

She snapped her fingers and one of her servants came over and cruelly pushed Leila into a mud puddle while the crowd and Princess Samirah laughed.

'That'll teach you to talk back to me!' the princess said without a trace of sympathy.

'Hey, leave my sister alone, you overdressed and snobby brat!' Inaam shouted as she helped Leila up.

'Oh, how cute, your little sister is helping you up,' the princess said in a mocking tone to Leila as she scowled at her,

'The only person that cares about you, because nobody else does!

You're nothing more than a worthless street mouse and that's you all will ever be until the day you die and only your little sister and your fleas will mourn you!'

With one last snooty sniff of her nose and glare of disgust, she carried on her merry way while Leila was left covered in mud and her pride hurt until the party finally entered the gates to the palace which then promptly shut, leaving the crowd out in the cold.

'I am not worthless!' Leila shouted, 'and I hope you realise that camels spit at you!'

'And we don't have fleas!' Inaam replied, 'and I hope that the prince's tigers get you if the younger prince's pranks don't!'

Dalia chipped in with a long raspberry at the gate and squeaks of anger at seeing Leila hurt and humiliated, as she jumped up and down furiously.

'Come on, Lei, let's go home, she's not worth our time,' Inaam then said and the girls silently slid through the crowd, who was starting to break up and return to their homes and the marketplace which was still bustling at this time of day.

'Inaam,' Leila then said once they were out of the crowd, 'I'm not worthless, am I?'

'Of course not, Lei!' Inaam said, 'don't let the guards, that snobby and spoilt princess and the people get to you because I know it's not true.

I know that you are the most kind-hearted, sweet, generous and friendly person and you are more than just a street mouse.

And I not just saying that because you're my sister, but all you need is the chance to prove yourself.'

'Aw, thanks, Inaam, you always know when to make me feel better, I don't know what I'll do without you,' Leila said, which made Inaam smile as they took one last look at the gate and headed for home.

* * *

Behind the high shining bronze gate that separated the palace and the city, the grand and majestic building's white marble towers and gold domes gleamed brightly in the late afternoon sun with the sweet smells of jasmine, roses, sandalwood and musk giving the still air a pleasant breeze of aroma.

The Sultana, Saira, had spared no expense as she spent her money freely on exotic scents, expensive clothes, makeup, jewellery, rosewater, dolls for her collection, jasmine and roses for every room and the garden as they were her favourite flowers and anything else she and her two sons fancied.

Although the sultana had claimed she loved the city and that she was a firm but fair ruler, having fought hard to be accepted as the first female ruler of Alzawaya as her father, the previous sultan, had no male heirs, she was oblivious to the suffering of her subjects, having never been outside the palace walls, preferring to rule from the throne room.

And the palace had one thing that the citizens longed to have- privacy and silence, the only noises coming from the princes' pet tigers and the imported wood chimes that blew in the breeze.

And today was no exception as Saira was taking a quiet stroll down the corridors, smelling the jasmine that grew around the marble pillars, having just met the latest suitor for her eldest son, Prince Nadir and had left the two to be acquainted with a grand lunch.

She may be middle-aged with fading black hair but she was still beautiful for her age, albeit with a few wrinkles on her face, almond-shaped brown eyes with blue eye-shadow.

She was also wearing a beautiful light blue patterned silk dress with a dark blue belt that had tassels on it, a dark-blue sheer cape with long sleeves and gold trim.

On her head was a dark blue mini-turban with a light blue stripe and a blue jewel and feather and a dark-blue sheer veil behind it to remind everyone of her status as sultana, a no-nonsense, prim, proper and practical one but she was kind at heart and had a fun side that was rarely seen.

Saira smiled as she continued strolling down the corridor, relishing in the silence of the palace, hoping that Nadir would finally choose a bride and that his younger brother, Adil, was being looked after by his governess so that he wouldn't be misbehaving during the visit.

However, she then frowned when she saw Nadir out in the garden, sitting near the fountain, stroking his pet tiger and wondered why he was out there instead of engaging with the princess.

She then got her answer when screams, the growls of a tiger cub and the sounds of fabric being ripped could be heard from the dining room and the sultana sighed heavily, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

She then hurried over to see what was going on, only to be met with the sight of Princess Samirah, who was now reduced to a humiliated and sobbing mess, her skirt and sleeves shred to ribbons and claw marks on her arms and face and she was making a hasty exit towards the door.

'I've never been so humiliated in all my life!' she wailed, as she hurried along with Saira desperately trying to catch up.

'Oh, Princess Samirah, you're not leaving now, are you? You've barely been here for an hour!' Saira said.

'What happened to you, dear?' she then said, dreading the response.

'I'll tell you what happened, Your Highness,' Samirah began, composing herself the best she could,

'Your son walked out during lunch because he found me a complete bore and insulted me and his bratty little brother put scorpions on my chair and chilli powder in my soup which burned my mouth so severely that I could hardly talk!

As if that wasn't bad enough, his ferocious tigers attacked me! They ripped my beautiful clothes to shreds and then scratched me! Look, I'm a complete wreck thanks to your bratty sons and their tigers!'

'But that's impossible, dear, Adil has been with his governess all afternoon, there is absolutely no way that he could have done those pranks on you.' Saira said.

'Well, your governess must be useless if she lets him run wild and escape from her watch! Adil was in the dining room with us the whole time!' Samirah wailed.

'Oh, Jawahir..' muttered Saira under her breath and then said to the princess, who was just about to open the door,

'Please don't leave now, Princess, you're our last hope in getting Nadir married!'

'No, I'm not staying here another minute! I hope that Nadir NEVER gets married and forfeits the throne!' Samirah huffed and walked out, slamming the door behind her despite Saira trying to appease the girl but she was having none of it.

The frazzled sultana sighed heavily and tried to stay calm although her anger was bubbling inside her as she trotted down the corridor hoping for find Adil.

'Oh, Adil, what am I going to do with you?' she said exasperatedly.

* * *

She didn't have to go very far when she saw one of the perpetrators, a little Bengal tiger cub growling in front of her, holding the tattered remains of the princess's skirt and sleeves in its mouth.

'Oh, for Allah's sake, Salma!' Saira shouted as she tried in vain to wrestle the fabric from the cub's mouth but Salma stubbornly refused, growling as both sultana and tiger cub played tug-of-war.

'I'm getting fed up with your naughty behaviour! The same goes for your owner too! Where is Jumara when you need her?'

Jumara was the mother of Salma and Nadir's tiger, the one who was in the garden with him at this very moment.

'Let…go…Salma!' Saira struggled as she finally managed to get a piece of the fabric while Salma scowled and growled at her before running off to meet Adil with the sultana following her while calling out,

'Adil! Adil, where are you? Come out this instant!'

She then heard some snickering coming from behind one of the marble pillars which led her to find her wayward youngest son, a boy of eleven with short black hair and dressed in a light gold shirt, dark purple vest, gold and purple belt, orange trousers and wearing brown clogs and a gold and purple hat, petting Salma and laughing to himself.

'Great pranks, eh, Salma?' Adil said, while Salma purred and nuzzled against him, 'we sure gave it to that snobby princess!'

'Ahem,' Saira then said which made the prince look up and smile sheepishly at his mother.

'Hi, Mama,' said Adil, sheepishly but Saira raised an eyebrow at him and wordlessly held out the piece of turquoise fabric towards him.

'I assume that you had something to do with the hasty departure of Princess Samirah?' she then said.

'No I didn't, Mama, I was with Jawahir all afternoon!' Adil said, trying to act innocent but his mother wasn't buying it.

'Don't you dare lie to me, young man, I know it was you! Now, hand over the pranks right now!' Saira said.

Sighing heavily, Adil reached into his pockets and pulled out a jar of scorpions and a jar of chilli powder and handed it over to his mother who frowned at seeing the offending objects.

'You cannot behave like this anymore, Adil!' she then shouted,

'Do you realise that these are HIGHLY DANGEROUS things that could've killed the princess? It was bad enough with the itching powder and the treacle with Princess Lamiya but this is going too far!'

'But, Mama, she deserved it!' protested Adil,

'She was being incredibly rude to Nadir and rubbing Salma and Jumara the wrong way, irritating them and I had to do something.

It was rather easy since Jawahir doesn't give two camel spits about me and what I do so I slipped away from her and decided to have a little fun!

I couldn't stand by seeing my brother miserable about marrying a horrible woman just because a stupid piece of parchment says he has to and Salma and Jumara hated her too so they got a few swipes in!

And Salma wanted to have some fun too by playing with that dumb brat!' he then said, as Salma purred in agreement while the sultana scowled at both of them.

'And don't think for a moment you're getting away with this!' Saira shouted, 'Jawahir may let you run wild and do whatever you want but I'm not letting you off the hook!

Don't you realise that you're hurting your brother's chances of finding a wife? What would any other princess think when they come to the palace and hear tales about the prince's brother playing pranks on her and getting his tiger to physically attack her?

Our reputation will be ruined and no princess will ever want to marry your brother and he'll be forced to forfeit his right to the throne and our kingdom will be in ruins!'

'Why should I care, he's the one who has to get married, not me!' shouted Adil, 'I'm only the spare and you pay more attention to Nadir than to me!'

'You're the sovereign prince of Alzawaya and you are expected to act in a proper manner that befits your position,' said Saira,

'But Mama…' whined Adil, but the sultana didn't want to hear it.

'I don't want to hear any more, Adil, you're still going to be punished!

Now, go to your room and think about what you have done. I'll deal with you later and I shall have a stern word with both your brother and Jawahir,' she said.

'That's not fair!' shouted Adil but a very cross look from his mother convinced him that it was no use arguing anymore and reluctantly stomped his way to his room with Salma following him.

'It's just not fair, Salma,' he then muttered angrily, 'I just want to have fun and help Nadir and I get punished for it!'

Salma purred in sympathy as both boy and cub sloped miserably to his room while the sultana watched with guilt as they disappeared before trotting out to the garden calling out,

'Nadir, Nadir!'

* * *

_What a fun chapter! Next, you will meet Nadir!_

_Read and review!_

_NB I don't own Aladdin (forgot to put that earlier!)_


	4. A Gilded Bird

The prince in question was still in the garden, lying under the shade of the huge cypress trees with Jumara wrapped around him protectively while he stared out into the garden with its many rose, lavender and jasmine bushes, elegant trees, the aviary which had a dozen or so birds and the magnificent jasmine-shaped fountain with real jasmine floating in the water.

Nadir was a very handsome and tall young man of seventeen, nearly eighteen as his birthday was soon approaching, with a muscular build, wavy shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes.

He also wore regal clothes befitting a crown prince- a light plum silk shirt with puffy three-quarter sleeves, a long dark purple vest with gold trimmings, purple silk belt, plum-coloured silk trousers, brown clogs and he wore two gold bracelets and he had a simple gold crown with a teal jewel to symbolize his rank.

With his intelligent, polite and compassionate though reserved and quiet personality, along with his handsomeness (not that he focused much on his appearance) he was the kind of boy that any princess would love to marry.

That is if they weren't so spoiled, bratty, self-absorbed, over-dressed, obsessed with power and wealth, vain and talked about themselves all the time, which was exactly what Nadir disliked greatly combined with the seemingly endless task of having to choose one for his wife and queen consort.

All for the sake of an outdated law that he felt was unfair and barbaric. If he wanted to marry, he wanted it to be for love. If anything, he would rather have his hands chopped off than marry someone he despised.

Which was why being out in the garden was a welcome solace for Nadir after all the debacle that had happened earlier after a rather unpleasant lunch with the latest princess who wished to court him, which she talked endlessly about herself, never once letting him into the conversation not to mention her constant complaining about the food.

Of course, being the reserved and serious prince that he was, Nadir kept his inner thoughts of disgust and annoyance to himself, letting Adil and the tigers express what he was thinking.

But he had to admit that he found Adil's pranks rather amusing, especially the chilli powder which stopped Princess Samirah's endless prattle and allowed him to escape although he knew that Adil would be punished later on, as he had been many times.

He had heard his mother and brother arguing in the corridors and felt sympathetic towards Adil, as Nadir knew he hated seeing his older brother unhappy and wanted to help him and he was acting out for attention, something that he had lacked for a long time.

Nadir did have a good relationship with Adil but he was often too busy with his duties to spend time with him, which only added to the younger boy's boredom and frustration of being ignored which was the root of his mischief-making and it was something that Nadir regretted deeply.

Jumara had felt her dear owner's feelings of frustration about having to court princesses as she nuzzled against him and he gently stroked her, making her purr in content.

'I know, Jumara, I don't like it any more than you do,' Nadir said as the tiger kept purring.

She was a beautiful Bengal tiger and very protective of both Salma and Nadir, especially after her mate and Salma's father, who had been Nadir's father's pet, died only a couple of years ago.

But with the cub becoming more independent lately, she was free to spend more time with Nadir, which he appreciated greatly for he felt she was the only one he could confide in with his problems and Jumara also did not hesitate in taking a few swipes at the princesses, leaving a few scratch marks on their arms.

Neither prince nor tiger enjoyed courting them and it had been going on for some time and Nadir was getting tired of it.

If only he had freedom, something that he badly wanted, to be free from his life as the crown prince and being weighed down by his duties and responsibilities but he knew that would never happen as he had never made a single decision by himself or even left the palace walls, which were higher than himself and cut him and Adil off from the city, as if his mother didn't want to see what life outside was really like.

But he hoped that the opportunity would somehow present itself in a way that he never could imagine.

* * *

With the warm sun shining down on his face through the branches of the tree that he was still lying under and oblivious to the shouts of his mother, who was still calling out to him,

'Nadir, Nadir! Where have you got to?' as she then made her way out to the garden,

Nadir gave a small yawn and snuggled up close to Jumara and dozed off as she too yawned, a little too loud for Nadir's liking as it caught the attention of Saira, who finally found her eldest son snoozing under the cypress trees.

'There he is,' the sultana said as she briskly walked over.

Nadir had barely been sleeping when Jumara nudged him awake and he then looked up to find his mother looking down at him with a very annoyed look on her face as she raised her eyebrow for the second time today.

'I thought that I would find you here,' Saira said, 'even when she yawns, Jumara can't help but make a huge racket around here!'

'Nice going, Jumara,' Nadir mumbled under his breath as the tiger gave an apologetic grunt.

He then got up from the ground, fake yawned, stretched and straightened out his clothes before facing his mother who had a very annoyed look on her face.

'So this is where you went after leaving your lunch with Princess Samirah,' Saira said,

'And from what I have heard, it was quite the spectacle with you insulting her and your brother playing those dangerous pranks on her since he got away from Jawahir, who is an atrocious governess but my most trusted advisor!

Not to mention both Jumara and Salma ripped her dress to shreds and scratched her! I'm amazed that she wasn't seriously injured!

The poor girl was humiliated beyond belief and quite frankly, why your father let you and Adil have tigers only you two can control, I don't know what he was thinking!'

'Mother, you love Jumara and Salma and you know it,' Nadir said in his calm tone, although his anger was building up inside him,

'Jumara's mate was Father's tiger after all and Salma was just playing with the princess, even though she rubbed her the wrong way, didn't she, Jumara?' as he petted her and she purred happily.

'I did not insult the princess, although she deserved to be as the whole time I was with her, she only talked about herself and didn't let me get into the conversation at all.

She never asked me about myself, my interests, never stopped talking and she used inappropriate words when she sat on the scorpions on her chair. But yes, I did find her to be over-dressed, self-absorbed and spoiled, although I was wise not to say anything.

I simply took my leave of absence when she ate the chilli powder soup and I'm not sorry she left, she was no different from all the others,' Nadir said, chuckling slightly.

'But I did find Adil's pranks amusing, I have to admit, but please go easy on him, Mother, he's only a child and he's bored and feeling ignored. He just wants to help me and he also wants attention which you haven't been giving him lately.'

'Yes, but he's being getting away with it for too long and he is going to be punished!' Saira said as mother, son and tiger walked across the garden to the jasmine fountain,

'You and he may found it amusing but Adil could have seriously hurt the princess and you also played a part by rejecting her.

You can't keep on doing this, dearest, you can't keep rejecting every princess that comes to visit.

You should've chosen your wife months ago! We have a law to fulfil and the law clearly states that the eldest child of the monarch…'

'Must be married to a royal before their eighteenth birthday,' Nadir said in a somewhat mocking tone.

'I married your father when I was your age and I had no problems with it. I wasn't picky and neither was he,' Saira replied,

'But might I remind you that you haven't got much time left, dearest and at the rate we're going, there may not be any princesses left for you to marry, at least if you, Adil and the tigers have anything to do with it!'

'Mother, you know I hate being forced into this!' Nadir said, raising his voice,

'The law is barbaric, wrong and outdated and I shouldn't have to marry someone I despise just to appease a piece of parchment! Have you ever considered how I feel about this?'

'But, Nadir, you have to understand that..' Saira said, only to be interrupted by Nadir,

'You don't understand anything! If I do marry, I want it to be for love but why can't I do that?' he said, bitterly.

* * *

By now, Nadir was sitting on the edge of the fountain, dipping his hand into the cool water and twirling the jasmine flowers that floated by and Saira sighed and looked into her son's eyes which were clouded over with anger and sadness.

'Nadir, darling,' she said calmly as she sat down beside him and gently stroked his hand, which he initially pulled away but relented and let his mother continue as she spoke softly,

'You have to understand that it's not just the law we have to consider. It's just that…well, I'm not getting any younger and I won't be around forever. I want to know that the city will be in good and capable hands when I'm gone.

You'll be sultan one day and don't you think that having a wise, compassionate and caring queen consort will serve you well?

Someone to have by your side, helping you when things become overwhelming and to take care of you? Someone who loves Alzawaya and her people just as much as you do?'

'Mother, I am not a snivelling princess who needs someone to hold my hand!' Nadir said, rather curtly,

'I could be sultan by myself if only I had learnt to be independent and self-sufficient. You have to realise that I've never made my own decisions, never done anything for myself.

I've never even been outside the palace walls! You can't rule a city from the throne room, you need to be out and about and see what is going on.

I've never had any real friends…'

Upon hearing that, Jumara grunted as if to say, 'What about me?'

'Except for you, Jumara and Adil, of course, but he's my brother and I hardly spend enough time with him as it is.

I should be out there exploring the city, meeting the people and hearing their concerns instead of being a gilded bird trapped in a royal cage.'

Nadir looked at the aviary as he said it and saw the little white birds chirping happily.

'But, Nadir, you're the crown prince,' said Saira,

'This is what you were born to do and you have to follow the law otherwise you'll forfeit the throne and the city will fall to ruins since Adil is not eligible to rule.'

'Well, maybe I don't want to be the crown prince anymore!' Nadir shouted, angrily splashing the water in the fountain, some of which soaked Jumara as she shook it off,

'Why should I be if I have to act like a wind-up doll like the ones in your collection and be told what I can and can't do?'

'Oh Allah, why did you give me two defiant and disobedient sons?' Saira wailed as she hastily made her way inside, practically close to tears.

From his bedroom window, Adil had seen and heard the whole thing and looked sadly at his brother, wishing that he would come and talk to him as he had been grounded in his room for a whole week and it was not fun at all.

Of course, he had Salma for the company but at this moment, she decided to go to her mother and Adil saw her run over to Jumara and snuggle against her while the mother tiger licked her cub clean.

'I wish Mama would pay more attention to me,' he said, 'and I wish that Nadir didn't have to find a princess to marry, then we all wouldn't be so miserable.'

Adil sighed as he jumped onto his bed and did some doodling on a piece of parchment. It was the only thing that was keeping him amused as Saira had confiscated all his games.

* * *

Back in the garden, Nadir, feeling somewhat guilty about his outburst but he knew that it had to be let out sooner rather than later, left Jumara cleaning Salma but the cub was making it difficult by trying to wiggle out of her arms which made Nadir smile as he walked over to the aviary.

He opened the door and stroked the head of a little white bird as it came up to him before it and the others flew out into the late afternoon sky away from the palace and Nadir looked wistfully at them, wishing that he could do the same.

With the sun starting to get lower, he then went back inside and walked down the corridors when he saw that the door to Adil's room was open and his brother was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and bored out of his mind.

'Hey, Adil,' he said which made the younger boy sit up and smile, 'Mind if I come in for a while?'

'Of course not!' Adil said and Nadir came to sit beside him. The brothers sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to say.

There was so much that they wanted to talk about, in particular, what had happened today but neither could get the words out.

'So,' Nadir said after a while, 'how are you doing? I hope Mother wasn't too hard on you after what you did today.'

'Well, I'm grounded for a week in my room and I'm bored stupid since Mama took all my games, how are you? It's been a while since you've talked to me.'

'I know and I'm sorry, Adil,' said Nadir, 'I really should make more time with you, you are my brother after all and Jumara can't solve all my problems.

And I'm sorry that you got grounded but Mother had a good reason to do so although you were trying to help me.

I hate courting princesses and having to marry for the sake of the law.'

'Me too,' Adil said, 'I wish that you didn't have to go through all this, it's making us all miserable and I hate being left with Jawahir all the time.

It's a good thing she doesn't care about what I do so I make my fun by plucking Tala's feathers and feeding her crackers and doodling on Jawahir's documents.

I think that she has a secret lab hidden somewhere but I haven't found it yet and when I ask her, she just denies it and tells me to stop asking questions and leave her alone. I don't know why Mama trusts her so much.'

'It's because Mother doesn't always know what she's doing and relies too much on Jawahir although she's more trouble than she's worth. When I'm sultan, I'll get rid of her.' Nadir said.

'Only if you get married first!' Adil said, laughing.

'Don't remind me, please!' Nadir said, also laughing.

The brothers then spent a good hour talking and laughing about all the pranks that Adil had played on the princesses from using itching powder, treacle, putting insects in salads and using some of their mother's scary-looking dolls to frighten them.

'I'm glad we got to talk, Nadir, I've missed that,' Adil said, after a while.

'Me too, Adil, we should do it more often,' replied Nadir as they went back to their comfortable silence while they watched the sunset the best they could as the high walls blocked their view.

'I wonder what it's like behind the walls,' said Adil, 'but we're not allowed to leave the palace. Imagine being able to wander the streets freely, not worrying about anything, see how the other half live instead of being cooped up all the time.'

It was at this point that Nadir, after some long consideration and thinking about what he had said earlier and for the first time in his life, he made a decision for himself.

'I'm going to leave,' Nadir said, which made Adil gasp.

'Nadir, are you nuts?' he said, 'you're considering escaping and going out into the city?'

'I have to,' replied Nadir, 'I can't stay here if I have to have my life lived out for me. I'm going to slip out later tonight and have the freedom that I have wanted for so long.'

'But you'll get in trouble!' protested Adil.

'Not if I don't get caught,' said Nadir.


	5. Nadir's Escape

'I just don't know what has gotten into those boys,' Saira said to a doll in her collection, later that night.

She had retreated to her private quarters where her dolls were and where she would go when she needed privacy or if she was feeling stressed and overwhelmed.

She had been going there quite frequently in recent weeks like she thought that her dolls would understand what she was going through and listen to her.

There were over a thousand dolls lined up in shelves that circled the entire room- porcelain, china, rag dolls, wind-up and wooden and dressed in the finest silk clothes.

Some dolls she had were from when she was a little girl and made in her image while many were gifts for her birthday, her wedding, coronation, wedding anniversaries, from her husband and from visiting foreign dignitaries, like two dolls of the Sultana and prince consort of Agrabah, a close ally of Alzawaya, that was given to her on a recent visit.

Of all the thousand dolls Saira had, her favourites were four life-sized porcelain dolls made in the image of her, her husband, the prince consort and her two sons for her sixteenth wedding anniversary.

And it was the doll of her husband that the sultana was talking to, venting out her problems with her sons. In a way, it felt like he was still there with her although some would consider that madness.

'If only you were still here with me, you would talk some sense into our sons, especially Nadir. He has to realise that as crown prince he has to marry and he's rejected every available princess!

And as for Adil, his rebellious and disobedient behaviour is getting worse each day!

What am I to do?' the sultana wailed.

'Playing with your dollies again, Your Majesty?' a silky voice said from behind. Saira gave a little jump and turned around to see Jawahir staring back at her, grinning with Tala on her shoulder.

'Oh, Jawahir, I didn't see you come in!' Saira said, 'not that anyone is allowed in my private quarters.'

'Surely, you would make an exception for your most trusted advisor, my lady? Jawahir said.

'Of course, I trust you with everything even though you are very inadequate as a governess and you dress inappropriately for an advisor…' Saira said, looking up and down at Jawahir, frowning at her red midriff top with its sheer long sleeves, slightly sheer red skirt with a black ribbon belt and red jewel on it, her very heavy makeup and her large curly black hair in a bob and red feather headdress.

'This is what I feel comfortable in, my lady,' said Jawahir in an almost cutting tone, 'and you should've known that when I took the job of advisor, I drew the line at being the princes' babysitter.

You know how bad I am with children but you were willing to overlook that, you were so desperate to have me as you do now.'

'I'm aware of that, Jawahir but you are responsible for keeping Adil amused and out of trouble, yet he keeps acting out!' Saira said.

'It's the lack of discipline and attention that's doing it, my lady.' Jawahir said.

'But you are his governess and if Adil does something that you know is wrong, you discipline him! But yet, you let him run wild and creating chaos with his pranks!'

'You're his mother, my lady, I'm not responsible for the little br..darling's wellbeing. You should spend more time with him, it's no wonder he's acting out for attention.

And he's bored too and he's let that out by drawing on the walls in my quarters and my important documents and drawing crude pictures of me and Tala!' said Jawahir.

'Ark, crude pictures! Crude pictures!' Tala squawked.

'Oh, hello, Tala,' Saira said in a sickly sweet tone as she stroked the parrot under her chin, 'I've got a special treat for you, darling.'

Tala perked up, eagerly anticipating a tasty treat instead of the mouldy crackers that Adil enjoyed feeding her, often very roughly, which she hated only to be disappointed when the sultana pulled yet another cracker from her dress pocket.

'Does Tala want a cracker?' Saira said, in an almost patronising tone as Jawahir rolled her eyes.

'Oh, another cracker, as if the parrot hasn't had enough of those..today. Adil sure enjoyed shoving them down her throat and plucking her feathers,' she said.

'So that's why she's missing so much of her beautiful feathers, Adil should treat her better.' said Saira as she coaxed the cracker towards the protesting parrot.

Tala squawked in protest and tried to back away but the sultana was not to be deterred as she gently shoved the cracker into her beak which Tala was forced to eat as she did so in disgust.

'You certainly do have a way with dumb animals, my lady,' Jawahir said, somewhat sarcastically.

'Except with the boys' tigers, they don't listen to me at all.' Saira replied.

'Of course,' Jawahir said, wryly, 'but I sense that Adil is not the only problem son at the moment.

It seems that Nadir has been causing you some grey hairs and worry lines with this whole suitor business.

I can always tell, you always run to your dollies whenever a princess is sent screaming and humiliated from the palace. Don't hold back my lady, tell me all about it.'

* * *

The sultana gave a deep sigh, amazed that her advisor could read her like a book and always knew what was wrong. It was one of the reasons she trusted her so much.

'You don't know the half of it, Jawahir. Nadir refuses to choose a wife and he is just being plain stubborn and defiant!

I'm at the end of my tether, Jawahir! At the rate I'm going, I'll be heading towards an early grave! What should I do?'

'Ark, end of my tether! End of my tether!' squawked Tala.

'Well…' Jawahir said, smirking evilly while staring at the sultana's gold necklace that had a fabulous blue diamond in the middle, shining brightly in the light.

'Maybe, just maybe I could help you with your little problem since you are so desperate. I might just have the solution that you're looking for and I won't have to ask for too much.'

'You do?' Saira said, looking hopefully at her advisor who smiled sweetly at her.

'Of course, but I do require the use of your necklace, in particular, the blue diamond on it,' Jawahir said.

'My necklace?' Saira said, horrified as she put her hand protectively over it,

'But it's been in my family for generations! It's been passed down to the eldest daughter and I'm hoping to give it to Nadir's potential bride on their wedding day!

It's a precious, irreplaceable heirloom and I don't want to part with it!'

'But you have plenty of diamonds to replace it!' said Jawahir,

'I just want the blue diamond, that's all! Don't fight me on this, my lady, it's the only way to solve the Nadir problem and you do want to see him married, do you?'

'Yes, but…'

'Don't try to resist, my lady,' Jawahir said as she pulled out her golden staff that had red rubies on top of a base which matched her gold choker.

It looked rather ordinary but to Jawahir, it had the power to control and manipulate the sultana and get her to do whatever she wanted from her by putting the hapless woman in a trance no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

Jawahir then pointed it at the sultana in which the rubies lit up, trying to get her in a trance.

'Oh, no, Jawahir, you're not going to hypnotise me again!' said Saira, defiantly, 'I simply won't be manipulated and controlled by you just so you can get what you want! It's wrong and…

'Don't resist, my lady,' Jawahir said as she held the staff closer to the sultana who tried to fight it as best as she could but soon became powerless as her eyes clouded over and stood still as a statue.

'Everything will be fine, my lady,' she then said.

'Everything will be fine,' Saira repeated monotonously.

'Hand me the blue diamond,' Jawahir said.

Still, in her trance, Saira reached for her necklace, took it off and struggled to get the blue diamond out while Jawahir tapped her foot impatiently.

'Come on, woman, we haven't got all night!' she snapped.

Eventually, the sultana managed to get the diamond out and handed it into the waiting palm of Jawahir who grinned triumphantly as Saira was then brought out of her trance.

'Thank you, very much, Your Majesty, you won't regret this,' Jawahir said, 'now go back and play with your dollies while I get back to my.. business.'

'Of course, Jawahir, that sounds like a great idea, but what do you plan to do with my diamond?' Saira asked.

'That's for me to know and you to never find out, my lady,' said Jawahir and with a simple sweep of her black cape and skirt, she and Tala made their way out of the room.

* * *

'Of all the humiliating things I have to put up with here, this is the worst ever!' Tala shouted as she and Jawahir entered their chambers, which were messy and disorganised and the walls were covered with Adil's doodles of boredom.

'If I have to choke down one more of those disgusting, bland and mouldy crackers and have that little brat pull any more of my beautiful feathers, I'll peck them both until they beg for mercy!

Don't they realise that I'm an extremely rare, one-of-kind parrot that deserves to be treated with respect and awe?

No, that brat treats me like one of his playthings and as for that flimsy moron that is for the sultana, well, she's so patronising it makes want to throw up those crackers on her expensive dresses!

I just can't take it anymore!' she said, panting heavily from her rant.

'Do calm yourself, Tala, for you see, this is just the beginning of my grand plan, one that will not fail this time,' Jawahir said, holding up the blue diamond.

'Oh, yeah, like you've said already but what does the sultana's blue diamond have to do with it?' Tala said.

'With this, we will find the street diamond and soon I'll be sultana instead of that flaky living doll who has her simpering head buried in the sand.' Jawahir said, chuckling evilly.

'And I can finally get my revenge by shoving crackers down hers and the brat's throats and plucking at their hair! That'll teach them for tormenting me!'' Tala said, gleefully,

'Indeed it will, Tala, our day of triumph will soon be here and I will no longer be second best and babysitter again!' Jawahir said, laughing evilly.

* * *

Back in her hovel, Leila was sitting in her spot near the hole with her blanket wrapped around her as Inaam and Dalia slept soundly on the floor, tired out from the day they had.

This was something that she did every night when she couldn't sleep, looking out at the starry sky that twinkled like diamonds and the huge white moon that shone brightly and illuminated the palace, which Leila was looking at wistfully while thinking about the events of that day.

No matter how hard she tried, the cruel words of the princess, the guards and some of the people still buzzed in her head but she considered herself lucky as she still had both her hands and didn't end up a slave or in a harem which many girls like herself and Inaam would be easy pickings for.

Yet, she still wished for a better life for herself and Inaam, as she looked at her sister and Dalia, who were still sleeping and then looked at the sky, as she began to sing softly,

_Being a street rat is all I've ever known_

_But it's not always easy_

_I constantly have to be on my feet_

_Stealing food so me and Inaam can eat_

_Keeping one jump ahead of the guards and vendors_

_Hearing nothing more than_

'_Riff raff! Street rat! Scoundrel!_

_As they see only a poor girl_

_But I'm more than that_

_Every night, I look to the stars_

_And wonder what it would be like_

_To live on the other side_

At that exact moment, Nadir was on the balcony of his room at the palace, also looking at the stars as he sang,

_Being a crown prince is all I've ever known_

_Pampered, sheltered, shut away from the outside_

_Burdened with responsibilities_

_Forced to marry for the sake of the law_

_I've never done a thing for myself, never had a friend_

_Well, except for Adil and Jumara_

_I'm a gilded bird trapped in a cage_

_Yearning for freedom, a chance to be me_

_Why must I stay here if they won't let me be the prince that I am?_

_Why can't I marry for love?_

_Every night, I look at the stars_

_And wonder what it would be like_

_To live on the other side_

Side-by-side, unbeknownst to each other, Leila and Nadir sang,

_I wish my life was different_

_Better than it was before_

_I want freedom, to explore_

_See things from a different point of view_

_I wish my life was different_

_I've got nothing to lose_

_I want to pursue my dreams_

_I wish my life was different_

Leila then sang

_I want riches_

Nadir sang,

_I want wishes_

Leila sang,

_I want a better life for Inaam and me_

Nadir sang,

_I want Adil to have attention and love _

Leila sang,

_I want to meet someone who understands me_

Nadir sang,

_I want to have a friend who cares_

Leila sang,

_Will I ever escape the streets?_

Nadir sang,

_Will I ever be able to be free?_

Both sang,

_Will our wishes ever come true?_

_I wish my life was different_

_Better than it was before_

_I want freedom, to explore_

_See things from a different point of view_

_I wish my life was different_

_I've got nothing to lose_

_I want to pursue my dreams_

_I wish my life was different_

_Just imagine how wonderful it'll be_

_If all my wishes came true_

_And my life was different._

Leila took one last look at the sky before her fatigue got the better of her as she yawned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nadir had decided to make good on his plan of escaping the palace as he put a long brown cloak over his clothes and covered his crown with the hood and took a deep breath, composing himself.

Looking around the corridors to make sure that no one was around, he then discreetly and silently slipped outside and walked through the garden in, the still darkness, looking over his shoulder to make sure that he wasn't being followed as he faced the one hurdle that stood between him and his path to freedom.

The high palace walls.

But Nadir wasn't to be deterred as he found a climbable tree and attempted to climb which he did quite clumsily, his feet slipping on the branches and he swore quietly as his cloak got caught on a branch which he tugged furiously until it came free, leaving a small rip.

However, his escape did not go unnoticed as a familiar furry head nuzzled against him on the legs as Jumara looked confusedly at her dear owner, wondering what on earth he was doing climbing trees at this time of night.

'I'm sorry, Jumara,' he said as the tiger looked at him, 'but I can't stay here if I have to be trapped and be told what to do all the time. I have to leave and experience freedom.'

Jumara growled sadly as Nadir leapt down and hugged her with tears falling down his face. Of course, he felt sad that he was leaving her and Adil too but this was something he had to do.

'I'll miss you, Jumara, thank you for everything. Take care of Adil for me,' he said as Jumara nuzzled against him and purred sadly before helping him up the tree.

But unbeknownst to Nadir, Adil had followed him out, determined not to be left out and Nadir gave a yelp when he had heard footsteps approaching and turned around to find his brother, also wearing a long brown cloak with a hood.

'Adil, what are you doing here?' Nadir whispered.

'I'm coming with you!' shouted Adil, earning him a harried shush from Nadir, 'I want to explore the city with you and leave this boring place!'

'No, you can't, Adil, it's too dangerous! You'll blow our cover and we'll both be in trouble! Go back inside, now!'

'No, I want to come! I never get to do anything!' whined Adil.

'Adil, please, just go back inside. This is something that I have to do myself, you don't have to do everything I do. Please, don't blow this for me.' Nadir said.

'Just let me go with you, please.' Adil begged but Nadir shook his head no and the younger boy sadly headed back inside.

'Good luck, Nadir, I hope you'll be happy in your new life. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay, but no matter what, I'm glad you're my big brother.'

'Thank you, Adil, I'll miss you too. I know we haven't been close but I couldn't have asked for a better little brother than you. You're a good kid, you just need to prove to Mother than you are.'

'Thanks, Nadir,' Adil said as the brothers hugged their goodbyes and Nadir, with the help of Jumara, managed to climb up the tree and swung himself halfway between the wall, taking a deep breath as he looked down at the ground below him.

He then swung his other leg over, took another deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't be regretting it later and gently slid down the wall before taking a huge leap while bending his legs and made a flat but safe landing on the grass.

Smiling to himself, Nadir quietly walked through the night towards the city, feeling liberated for the first time in eighteen years as he relished his new-found freedom, unaware that Adil had also escaped undetected as he followed his brother, hidden in the darkness.

* * *

_So Nadir has escaped from the palace, with a stowaway Adil behind him! What will happen to them in the streets?_

_Read and review!_

_I don't own Aladdin except my characters and the song 'I Wish My Life Was Different', which I wrote myself!_


	6. First Meetings

As the sun rose the next morning, Nadir was walking through the marketplace with Adil discreetly following him, the younger boy excited to finally be free and eager to explore as he wandered off completely and unnoticed by his brother.

Unaware that Adil had even followed him out or that he had gone so quickly, Nadir was too absorbed the sights and smells that greeted him as he saw for the first time, what his mother had hidden him from and what she chose to ignore.

Nobody took notice of him, apart from the harem girls who waved and flaunted at him but he ignored them as he walked through since he looked like any other citizen with his disguise and Nadir liked that.

He liked that he blended in with the crowd and that made it easier to get around rather than sticking out like a sore thumb.

It truly was a shock for the prince as he saw how impoverished the streets were and how many people struggled to make a living while his mother spent ridiculous amounts of money on her silly dolls, expensive clothes and jewellery and exotic scents for the palace.

Even more heartbreaking for him to see were hungry children digging around for food and looking pleadingly at passers-by and as much as Nadir wanted to he didn't have anything to give them as he entered the marketplace and saw a little girl look at him and he sadly shook his head as she sighed quietly and walked away.

Nadir felt guilty when he remembered that he had taken two apples and a banana from the kitchen before leaving last night and hurried over to the girl who was scouring through discarded wooden boxes in a dark alley.

Silently, he reached into his pockets, pulled out the three pieces of fruit and gave them to the girl who smiled and hugged him gratefully before leaving again, happily chomping down on the banana, which made Nadir smile.

* * *

Eager to keep exploring the streets, Nadir went on his way unnoticed by the people who were haggling with the market vendors for the best price on fruit, spices, freshly baked bread and even some rare luxury items such as rosewater that Nadir and Adil loved and rosewater jelly which was their favourite dessert.

It didn't make much sense that such an impoverished city could have items that very few people could afford but the vendors were desperate to sell it and Nadir wondered how they got them in the first place.

Nadir could have got them himself but not understanding the concept of paying for food and goods since he had everything handed to him his whole life meant that he didn't have a clue about how to do so and that made it more difficult for him.

Not that it stopped the market vendors who had spotted the strange young man that had seemingly come out of nowhere and were eager to sell him their finest wares as they waved fruit, bread and badly-made goods at him, hoping to get his attention only for Nadir to politely refuse despite their aggressive haggling.

'Would the fine young gentleman like a genuine bronze bottle opener?' a vendor said holding said bottle opener that was very badly-made and rusted over.

'Or a lovely ivory chamber-pot, only slightly cracked?' he then said, holding the chamber pot which was cracked all over.

'No, thank you,' Nadir said, holding his hand up. The vendor muttered angrily to himself as the prince walked on with various vendors eagerly waving their goods at him.

'How about some fresh rosewater? Imported from far away lands!' the vendor with the expensive goods said as he held up a fancy crystal bottle which had the pink liquid inside.

Nadir was tempted but remembered that he didn't know how to pay for it and it also reminded him of his luxurious life that he had escaped from and he shook his head no to the disappointment of the vendor.

'Fresh green grapes for the young gentleman?' the fruit vendor said, holding up a bunch of green grapes, unaware that a monkey just snuck behind him, using its tail as a bungee cord and grabbed two watermelons.

'I don't think so,' said Nadir as he chuckled at the comical sight of the monkey who grinned sheepishly at him before jumping back up onto a window ledge.

'That filthy monkey! It and that street mouse are always stealing from me when I'm not looking! Just you wait, next time, I'll catch you, chop off your hands and make your monkey into soup!' the vendor shouted, waving his fist towards the ledge which was above his stall and the monkey responded by blowing him a raspberry.

Nadir giggled slightly as he wondered who the vendor was talking to, yet shocked that such a punishment for stealing existed in the city. Whoever upset the vendor must have to resort to stealing just to survive and from what he had seen earlier, there must be many.

He then looked up at the window ledge, wondering where the monkey had come from and then saw something or rather someone who made him feel like he had never felt when those horrid princesses came to visit, as his heart fluttered in his chest, his eyes glazed over and he gasped softly as he stared at the beautiful sight that greeted him.

* * *

He saw a young woman, about his age who was sitting on the window ledge and looking out at the sky, her long brown hair was shining in the early morning sun.

Nadir was entranced by the girl and watched as the monkey gave her the watermelons that it had stolen and the girl chuckled as she cracked them open and gave one half to the monkey who ate it greedily while the girl gently nibbled on hers.

Seeing the prince looking at her, the girl put down her watermelon half and looked down at Nadir, her gentle brown eyes meeting his and smiled at him while also caught in a daze as his hood slipped off his head, revealing a brief glimpse of his crown.

Seeing his hood down and worried that he had blown his cover, Nadir readjusted it quickly before the girl got a complete look but she didn't seem to notice.

He then looked back at the girl while smiling and waved at her, which she reciprocated before the monkey squeaked in annoyance and waved its paw in front of her face which made the girl snap out of her trance and when she saw someone coming, giving Nadir one last smile.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Leila had stayed behind with Dalia while Inaam went to get some bread for their breakfast. She had been gone a long time and Leila had wondered where she had gotten to but she thought nothing of it as she knew that Inaam sometimes liked to do things by herself.

Leila was quite content to sit on a window ledge above the fruit stall, basking in the early morning sun and staring at the magnificent view of the city, keeping an eye out for Inaam and seeing the people and markets bustling even at this time of the morning.

Suddenly, something had caught her eye and she leaned over slightly to get a better look but it was nothing more than a brown blur, which seemed to be getting closer and it was more of a someone-a _very handsome_ someone and he was looking at her direction before the vendor caught his attention but Leila, curious about the stranger, kept looking at him discreetly.

Dalia, at this time, had jumped down towards the fruit stall to grab some watermelons and saw that the vendor was distracted with trying to get Nadir to buy some grapes. While his back was turned, she reached out and grabbed the two melons, as she chittered to herself.

However, the vendor quickly turned around, having heard the all-too-familiar chitters and squeaks of that blasted monkey who grinned sheepishly at the boy which made him laugh- he had quite an unexpected gentle and sweet laugh, Leila heard and as Dalia jumped back up, followed by the now-familiar shouting and threats from the vendor, she felt the stirrings of romance.

Something new yet pleasant to her as the only males that paid attention to her was when they were chasing her after she stole food and the boys in the city only had eyes for the harem girls.

But this boy was different to the others, he looked rather out of place in the busy marketplace and was seemingly confused when the vendors haggled their goods towards him like he didn't know anything, but Leila was intrigued by him.

'Wow,' she whispered as she stared at Nadir, 'I never felt this way before,'

She then shook them off when Dalia gave her the two watermelons, squeaking in triumph while doing a crazy imitation of the vendor by waving her fists around and chittering angrily.

'Oh, Dalia, you silly monkey,' Leila laughed fondly as she cracked the watermelons open into two perfect halves with Dalia drooling in anticipation, eager to get her little hands on them.

'Breakfast is served, well at least until Inaam comes back with the bread. I don't know what's holding her up, she usually never goes away for so long.' Leila said as she nibbled her melon half while Dalia chomped hers greedily.

While Leila was eating her watermelon, she saw Nadir staring at her again and as if she was suddenly in a trance, she got her first proper look at the boy and- well, you could say it was love at first sight for her as she was taken in by his gentle brown eyes, dark hair and- was that a crown she saw?

As quickly as she saw that flash of gold, Nadir quickly pulled his hood back up again and smiled at Leila as she put down her watermelon half and smiled back at Leila, who had a dreamy look in her eyes as they stared and smiled at each other.

Dalia rolled her eyes and squeaked in annoyance when she saw Leila 'eye-flirting' with the strange boy and waved her paw in her owner's face, which Leila was oblivious to until she saw Inaam, at last, walking through with a little boy, which made her snap out of her daze and she got her last glimpse of Nadir who waved at her before the younger boy and Inaam bumped into him.

But Leila kept watching him, never taking her eyes off the strange, lost boy who had come out of nowhere and had started to steal her heart.

* * *

Nadir hadn't noticed that he too was in a daze at seeing and eye-flirting with Leila until he felt something bump into him which made him turn around and saw that it was a certain someone-Adil, accompanied by Inaam and he was grinning ear to ear while the older boy gasped in horror at seeing his younger brother.

'Is this your older brother, Adil?' Inaam said to which Adil nodded while chewing half a loaf of bread.

'Adil, what in Allah's name are you doing here?!' Nadir hissed, 'you were supposed to stay back at the palace, as I told you to!'

'I told you that I was coming too,' Adil responded after he swallowed his mouthful of bread,

'I waited until you left, then I got Jumara to lift me up the walls and followed you out here! I wasn't going to stay cooped up forever as long as I was dumped with Jawahir and her obnoxious parrot!

And I've had a great time exploring the city! The streets are incredible, once I found my way around. I found it scary at first since there were so many people but I met Inaam…'

'Yes, he was initially clueless about how to get around since the streets of Alzawaya can be dangerous, especially for newbies like Adil and he bumped into me while I was getting bread and we got talking, one thing led to another and we started hanging out and became friends!

Adil's a great guy and he soon learned the tricks of the trade!' Inaam said.

From the ledge, Leila smiled as she watched her sister and the two boys, relieved that Inaam was safe (not that she needed to be worried since her sister was more than capable of being by herself) and glad that she made a new friend and made sure that he was safe.

'I hope that he hasn't been bothering you, miss,' said Nadir, 'you see, he doesn't understand much about the outside world..'

'Yeah, I figured that out right away, but he's a fast learner!' said Inaam, 'like when he took that loaf of bread he's eating!

And don't worry, I liked the company, it's the first time that I've made a friend so think nothing of it.'

'Thank you, Inaam, that was very kind of you,' said Nadir politely.

'Me too, it's amazing that on my first day out here, I made my very first friend other than Salma and you!' Adil said between mouthfuls of bread.

' Manners, Adil, you are not an animal,' Nadir gently scolded, 'but how were you able to get that bread?'

'I took it!' said Adil, proudly, 'it's what Inaam and her sister do to survive out here. If we're going to stay here, we may as well learn from the best.

Besides, we've had everything handed to us our whole lives so it's okay to take food, nobody minds!'

'Umm, actually some people do mind..' Inaam said.

'Adil, are you sure about this?' said Nadir.

'Of course, big brother, you're such an old stick in the mud! Go on, take that bunch of green grapes at the fruit stall! That fat chump vendor isn't looking so take them!

You got to if you want to survive out here!'

'Well, I am hungry, since I gave my fruit to a little girl earlier,' said Nadir, feeling somewhat conflicted about stealing but his hunger was getting the better of him.

'So, grab the grapes! You won't get caught, honestly, I didn't!' said Adil, egging him on.

* * *

Seeing that Adil had managed to get that loaf of bread (and didn't bother to share it with him) and remembering that the vendor had offered the grapes to him earlier, Nadir then went over to the fruit stall and seeing that the vendor's back was turned and discreetly took the bunch of grapes.

Adil and Inaam gave him a thumbs-up as Nadir smiled rather shakily but his victory was short-lived when a big and sweaty hand roughly grabbed the poor prince's wrist which made Nadir turn around and see the very angry and red face of the vendor.

'You better pay for those grapes, street rat!' the vendor growled.

'Pay? But you offered them to me earlier!' said Nadir.

'You still have to pay and I do not tolerate stealing!' the vendor boomed.

'I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have any money with me,' Nadir said, trying to be calm although his voice wobbled as he was nervous and frightened while his brother and Inaam looked at him worriedly.

To Adil, he said, 'You didn't tell me you have to pay for things here!'

'Don't blame me, I didn't know either!' Adil said, defensively.

'Oh, no, you're in for it now,' muttered Inaam sadly.

'You dirty thief! Now you're going to get what's coming to you!' the vendor shouted.

Nadir's predicament was starting to attract an unwanted crowd as passer-bys stopped what they were doing and stared at the familiar sight and shook their heads at the poor boy who was about to learn the hard way the consequences of stealing.

At this rate, he would be going home with only one hand and that was not the worst punishment here.

* * *

Leila watched in horror at the unfolding situation as Nadir desperately begged for the vendor to spare him while Inaam and Adil were powerless to help him and she was annoyed at her sister for doing nothing to stop it.

'Inaam, don't just stand there, do something!' she said and Dalia jumped up and down, squeaking angrily.

'Well, if you want something done, you've got to do it yourself,' muttered Leila, 'don't worry, um.. newbie, I'm coming for you!'

She then discreetly slipped down the building's wall by using a rope, with Dalia on her shoulder and as she landed on the ground, she slipped undetected through the crowd until she reached the fruit stall and hid behind it, waiting for her moment.

Meanwhile, Nadir, his wrist still in the iron grip of the vendor's hand then said, in desperation,

'Sir, if you would let me, I can go to the palace and ask the sultana for money, if that would make you happy, but please just let me go.'

'Oh, come on, the boy made an honest mistake, he's new around here,' said Inaam, 'that's hardly a cause for punishment, is it?'

'Stay out of this, girl!' the vendor growled, as he roughly slammed Nadir's wrist on a wooden bench and raised a large sword in the air, ready for the chop as the prince's eyes widened in horror and Adil cried out,

'No, please, leave my brother alone!'

'Too late, little rat!' the vendor growled again while holding Nadir's wrist tightly and lowered the sword slowly.

'Now you will learn the penalty for stealing, street rat!' the vendor said and was about to deliver the blow as Nadir's eyes widened and Adil hid behind Inaam, not wanting to see his brother's hand chopped off.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Leila's arm reached out and effortlessly grabbed the sword out of the vendor's hand and tossed it out while some people ducked out of its way.

'There you are!' Leila said to Nadir, who looked at her confusedly yet glad that she had come to his rescue,

'I've been looking everywhere for you! You had me worried sick!'

'You..you're the girl I was staring at earlier,' Nadir whispered,

'Yes, I am and we were eye-flirting before, now just follow my lead and play along!' Leila whispered back.

'But why, what are you…' Nadir asked only to be shushed by Leila.

'Trust me, I know what I'm doing!' she said.

'Is that your sister, Inaam?' asked Adil.

'Yes and what good timing too!' replied Inaam.

'Do you know this boy?' the vendor said.

'Unfortunately, yes,' Leila said, 'he's my brother and the little boy is his friend and I'm afraid that he's not in his right mind,' which made Nadir raise an eyebrow.

'Don't ask, just keep playing along, if you want to have both your hands,' she then whispered to Nadir.

'So what trouble has my brother and his little friend caused you this time?' Leila then said to the vendor.

'Your so-called brother stole a bunch of grapes and claimed that he knew the sultana so she would give him money to pay for them!' said the vendor.

'He means me, I'm the sultana, well at least he thinks I am,' Inaam said,

'I just disguise myself as a peasant so nobody bothers me when I make my rounds in the city. I like to know what is going on in my kingdom.'

'Like what we are doing and Mama never comes here! He'll never buy it!' said Adil.

'Believe me, he will!' Inaam said, 'just watch me!'

'Oh, wise Sultana, I am not worthy to be in your presence!' Nadir then said, mockingly bowing to Inaam who laughed and patted him on the head.

'Thank you, dear peasant, now have a large sum of coins!' she said, pretending to shower Nadir with imaginary coins.

'You see, he's a little bit crazy but you shouldn't punish him as there's no harm done so why don't you go back to serving the nice people and I can assure you that my brother will get his treatment when we get home,' Leila said, while taking another bunch of grapes.

'Very well then, but don't you come back here again!' the vendor shouted as Leila helped Nadir up and walked him through the now dwindling crowd.

'Okay, there's nothing to see here, move along, people!' Inaam shouted as she and Adil followed their siblings.

'Mind the nice people, bro,' Leila said in an almost patronising tone which made Nadir roll his eyes as they passed through the marketplace.

'Okay, you can stop now,' he said, 'but thank you for saving me from that man.'

'Don't mention it,' Leila said, 'but for appearance's sake, I better hold your arm and let's keep walking until we get home. You better stick with us, the streets aren't always friendly, you know.'

'Come on, Dalia, try to keep up!' Leila then shouted. Dalia managed to catch up but in doing so, several apples, a bunch of red grapes, a bottle of rosewater and a bronze bottle opener fell out of her arms.

'Oh, Dalia, not again!' Leila said as the monkey hastily gathered the stolen items back in her arms and stuffed some down her tunic.

'Come back here, you little thieves!' The vendor shouted as the group started to make a hasty exit.

'Is this when we start running away?' Nadir asked.

'Yes and we better do it now!' Leila said and the quartet and Dalia ran as quickly as they could out of the marketplace.


	7. Jawahir's Plan and Budding Feelings

If Nadir and Adil thought that their little escapade would go unnoticed, they were mistaken for at this very time they were running with Leila and Inaam, their mother was frantic with worry back at the palace when she had woken up that morning and saw that her sons were nowhere to be seen.

Soon after, she had every servant turn the palace upside down looking for the runaway princes and ordered the guards to even look outside, although that was a remote possibility since they had never gone out of the gates in their lives.

But the sultana was leaving no stone unturned, as she demanded that the whole palace search everywhere, although the guards protested as it was getting late in the day and that they would go out and search tomorrow.

And Jawahir wasn't going out of her way to help as she was glad to be free of Adil and that also allowed her to carry out her grand plan, which was what she was doing at that very moment down in her secret lair as she held the sultana's blue diamond in her hand.

Tala was complaining loudly while huffing and puffing out of breath as she ran on some sort of wheel which powered a huge hourglass and created a thunderstorm which was necessary for the machine to work.

'With all due respect, Your Obnoxiousness,' the parrot said, panting heavily as she caught her breath, 'shouldn't we be out looking for the princes instead of creating this artificial storm?

You know that I hate exercising and getting all sweaty! And why couldn't we have waited for a real storm instead of using this clunky contraption?'

'As if I want to spend my precious time looking for that little brat and his brother! This is the rare day that I don't have to care for him!' Jawahir sneered.

'And dear Tala, we are near a desert, it only rains about once or twice a year and we are not going to waste any more time waiting for that to happen, so stop complaining and get back to running!'

'Yes, oh devious and selfish one!' said Tala sarcastically as she resumed running on the wheel while angrily muttering under her breath.

'Now, this will show us the street diamond, the one that we have been searching for,' said Jawahir as she put the blue diamond between the beaks of two large gold statues of rocs which held a huge hourglass in their wings.

With the combination of the diamond and the storm that Tala was creating, the sands started to move as Jawahir chanted,

'Sands of time and storm of destiny, show me the one you desire, the one who may enter the cave.

Show me the street diamond.'

The sands took on the form of the Forbidden Cave and then slipped through the hourglass.

They showed the image of Leila who was seen climbing up the stairs to her hovel and Jawahir had the biggest grin on her face as her fingers curled around the bottom of the hourglass.

'Yes, yes, finally I have found her!' she said, 'I have found the street diamond!'

'Her?' Tala said, questioningly, when she got a glance at the image, 'that street mouse?

That's who we've been looking for? I think not, she looks like a complete bimbo to me! Surely you've could've have picked a better one than that?'

'She's perfect, Tala and you know it!' Jawahir snapped,

'Now all we need to do is to persuade the guards to invite her to the palace! It's all falling into place now!'

She then laughed evilly as thunder boomed and lightning flashed around her.

'Wonderful,' Tala said while breathing heavily.

Just then, Saira's desperate and panicky voice could be heard outside the lair, which made the storm die down and she was calling out for her advisor,

'Jawahir, Jawahir, where are you? I need you right now!'

'Damn it, just when my plan was coming together!' Jawahir shouted, 'but duty calls after all.'

'Coming, my lady!' she then said, as she hurried up the stairs with Tala flying behind her.

* * *

'So, you and Adil are brothers?' Leila said to Nadir as they climbed up the long and winding staircase to the girls' hovel with Inaam and Adil following behind.

'Yes, we are, just as I am right in assuming that you and Inaam are sisters?' said Nadir while Adil chuckled and Inaam rolled their eyes.

_Smooth, Nadir, real smooth_, Nadir thought as he groaned to himself.

'Sorry, way to state the obvious,' he then said but Leila smiled to show that she didn't mind,

'That's cute, really cute,' said Leila fondly, 'but, yes we are sisters and you are not my brother! I had to say that to make it less weird and creepy to the fruit vendor, especially since I had only just met you.'

'Well, if you hadn't, I would be going home with only one hand!' Nadir laughed, 'I'm surprised that such punishment exists in the city for stealing!'

'Well, welcome to Alzawaya,' said Leila, 'the streets can be rough and unforgiving especially to newbies like you and Adil. This must be your first time here since you..'

'What do you mean by that?' Nadir said.

'You..kinda do stand out,' said Leila, 'but your brother seems to have picked things up fast!' as the two saw their younger siblings had already entered the hovel and were watching them from the window.

'Hey, are you two slowpokes going to come up or what?' Inaam shouted.

'Well, I'm a fast learner too,' Nadir said.

'If you are, why don't you pole vault into the window, then?' Leila said in a teasing way as she grabbed two long wooden poles and handed one to Nadir, while she effortlessly jumped inside.

'Oh, you are on,' Nadir said, laughing.

* * *

'Honestly, Leila, what are you trying to do? Make the poor guy fall and break his neck?!' Inaam then said once the older girl was inside and she, along with Adil and Dalia were arranging some sort of feast on the low wooden table with the food that Dalia had stolen earlier.

'It's not my fault, he wanted to prove that he can learn things quickly as Adil did,' said Leila, a bit defensively.

'You just saved him for having his hand chopped off and you egged him to jump in here?! And this is the guy you were eye-flirting with and you want him to hurt himself?' Inaam said.

'I better get the rope so that he can climb up the wall rather than..'

But before Inaam could finish her sentence or grab said rope, which was lying on the floor, Nadir effortlessly jumped through and made a graceful landing on his feet to the surprise of the girls, Adil and Dalia, who squeaked excitedly.

'Wow, you did it!' Leila said, going over to Nadir, who smiled triumphantly at his success.

'I told you I learn things fast,' said Nadir as he studied his new surroundings.

It was a complete contrast to the palace as it looked rather small and dingy and was devoid of many homely items apart from the small table, thin blankets, a couple of vases with roses and a pink tatty curtain.

'So, this is where you live?' Nadir said.

'Yep, just me, Inaam and Dalia, we come and go as we please,' said Leila,

'It's not much but we've done our best to make it home and it does have a fantastic view of the city and palace!' as she pulled the curtain to reveal a huge gaping hole in the wall where the palace and the city buildings shone in the early afternoon sun.

'Oh, that's…lovely..' Nadir said, rather uneasily, 'and is Dalia…'

'Our monkey and one of our partners in crime!' Leila said as the monkey chittered happily and jumped onto Nadir, which surprised him at first but he laughed as she climbed upon his shoulder.

'Nice to meet you, Dalia,' said Nadir, chuckling as he shook her paw and Dalia squeaked in delight.

'Well, she seems to like you already!' Leila said, smiling while Dalia chittered and Nadir gently scratched her chin.

'You seem to have a way with animals.' She then said.

'You could say that,' Nadir replied.

'Hey, if you two are done chatting and playing with Dalia, come and get something to eat! We went to a lot of trouble to get this 'feast'!' Inaam said, getting impatient.

'Yeah, I'm starving!' shouted Adil.

Leila and Nadir chuckled and went to join their siblings who were already eating the bread and apples and Dalia went over and carried four worn gold goblets for the rosewater.

'Fancy some rosewater, guys?' Leila said as she poured the pink liquid carefully into the goblets.

Nadir hesitated for a moment but remembered how much he loved it, especially since it was an incredibly rare thing for the girls to get, let alone enjoy.

'Yes, that would be lovely, thank you,' said Nadir, polite as ever, as Leila passed him a goblet.

'Yes, please, it's our favourite!' Adil said eagerly as Inaam passed him his goblet and he immediately took a huge gulp, not caring about his lack of manners.

'Adil, where are your manners?' Nadir said, sighing as he took a sip.

'Oh, don't worry about it, Inaam and Dalia's table manners are far worse than his!' Leila laughed.

'Hey!' said Inaam as she cut up the apples into slices and placed them, along with two slices of bread and four green grapes onto the table.

'Lunch is now served!' she said and eight hands and two little monkey paws reached out and grabbed bread, apple slices and grapes and the sounds which echoed around the hovel were chomping, sipping and slurping.

All the while, Leila and Nadir were eye-flirting while Inaam and Adil chattered and laughed noisily while eating with their mouths open and had a 'competition' to see who could spit grape pips the furthest.

Eventually, Leila and Nadir got tired of their siblings' rowdy and noisy behaviour and bad table manners and decided to move near the window where they could sit on the ledge and enjoy their lunch in peace while sipping rosewater.

'Wow, this rosewater is sweet!' Leila said as she took a sip, feeling the sweet pink liquid on her tongue, something that she never had before yet it was something that she enjoyed as did Inaam.

'I can see why you guys like it so much. Do you drink a lot of it where you come from?' she then said.

'Well, yes we do,' Nadir responded although it sounded like he was distracted when he said it as his attention was focused on the view outside, seeing the palace so high and mighty above the city.

'Great view, isn't it?' Leila then said, 'I like to come here and look at the stars at night and to see the palace. I've always wondered what it would be like to live there.

You know, to have riches beyond our wildest dreams, to wear beautiful clothes and jewellery, have expensive make-up and perfume, being waited on hand and foot, never worrying about anything..'

'Sure, it's nice, if you like being told what you can and can't do, what to wear, always having everything laid out for you, having to behave like a wind-up doll…' Nadir said, bitterly.

'Being dumped on a governess you hate,' Adil chimed in.

'Better than having to scrape for food, wondering when your next meal will come, always having to dodge the guards who have it in for you, always having to keep one jump ahead of them…' Leila then said,

'Being threatened by vendors, being told you're worthless..' Inaam then said.

'You're not free to make your own choices…' said Nadir,

'You're bored and cooped up and have to make your fun…' Adil said.

'Sometimes you feel.. you just…' Leila said,

'You feel so..' said Nadir.

'Trapped!' they both said at the same time, which surprised them, realizing that they were starting to have more in common than they thought and had a real connection.

'And every night, I look to the stars and wish..' Leila then said,

'That my life was different!' they both said again and then burst out laughing.

'Wow, that's amazing!' Leila said

'I know, we seem to have a lot of common!' Nadir said, 'and we've only known each other for a few hours! But being with you…I feel like.. I feel different. I mean you're the first person who has understood me.'

'Me too, I feel the same way,' said Leila, 'I think that eye-flirting we did earlier, was telling us…at the risk of sounding sappy… we were meant to meet.'

'And it was the vendor that brought us together since my brother and your sister encouraged me to steal those grapes,' Nadir said. Then both of them looked down and saw that they were holding hands!

Embarrassed, they quickly pulled them apart while Dalia made a disgusted face at their flirting, Inaam grinned ear to ear and Adil said,

'Ewww, gross!'

'Get a room you two!' said Inaam but fondly while Nadir and Leila laughed together.

'Come on, Adil, let's leave these lovebirds to flirt and say mushy stuff to each other while I show you my fencing moves.'

'Okay, but I warn you, I'm a great fencer!' said Adil.

For the rest of the afternoon, Adil and Inaam played loud and boisterous games and did some fencing (with Adil able to match Inaam which surprised her greatly) while Leila and Nadir were happy to be in each other's company, playing cards and chatting or sitting in comfortable silence while watching the sunset, their budding feelings for each other slowly blossoming.

* * *

It was late at night as Inaam and Adil were asleep on the floor (Leila had insisted that they stay at least for the night) but Dalia was still awake, sitting near Leila and Nadir, who were still sitting on the window ledge, eating the red grapes and drinking the last of the rosewater, looking at the beautiful diamond sky and the bright illuminating moon.

'It's been a great day, hasn't it?' Leila said as she tossed a grape to Nadir, who caught it in his mouth, which they had been doing for some time.

'It has, one of the best I've had for a long time,' said Nadir, tossing back a grape to Leila,

'You have been so kind to me and Adil and I'll be forever grateful for that.'

'You're very welcome,' said Leila, 'but I'm just curious about something. I've been telling you all about me and my life but I never stopped to ask about yours, that was so rude of me.

I never even asked where you came from because I already know you aren't from around here. Why did you come in the first place?'

'I'd rather not say,' Nadir said, hesitantly. If he told, he would blow his cover and that was the last thing he wanted.

'But you can tell me, honestly, you can trust me. Do you trust me?' Leila said.

Seeing the sincerity in Leila's eyes, Nadir sighed heavily and said,

'It doesn't matter, I ran away and I'm never going back! My mother can send all the guards she wants but they'll never persuade me, ever!'

'You ran away from home?' said Leila, 'and did Adil…'

'Adil followed me, even though I told him not to but he managed to escape anyway,' said Nadir.

'Why did you run away?' asked Leila.

'My mother is forcing me to get married,' said Nadir as he took a swig of rosewater.

'That's terrible, you shouldn't have to do that, especially to someone you don't love.' Leila said, sympathetically.

'That's what I told her, but she refused to listen. This is what she wants, not what I want.' Nadir said.

Having heard their conversation, Dalia jumped up and down, squeaking and chittering angrily.

'What's Dalia trying to say?' said Nadir.

'Dalia, what have I told you about eavesdropping?' said Leila, wagging her finger in disapproval at the monkey. Dalia squeaked an apology and chittered to Leila.

'Dalia says that what you have to do is unfair and she wishes that she could help you.' Leila said.

'Tell Dalia that is very sweet of her.' Nadir said, smiling.

'And I'm sure that Inaam would want to help you if she wasn't sleeping!' chuckled Leila, 'like you should be, Dalia! Go to bed now!'

Sighing, Dalia clambered over to her blanket and settled down to sleep near Inaam and Adil, who soundly slept, oblivious to the chatter of their siblings.

'Still, at least you've been lucky,' Leila said, 'We face real threats out here in the city. Street mice like us are easy pickings for those who have bad intentions for us.

We've could've have ended up slaves or in a harem or even worse, having both hands chopped off or thrown in prison.

Fortunately, we still have our hands and we've avoided being caught. But there's always this feeling we have when we go out to steal, the feeling that one day, we might be caught.

It's tough out here and many of us have to steal just to survive and many children have to go hungry since their parents can't afford food and even have to dig around hoping to find scraps.'

'I know, I saw it for myself today,' said Nadir, 'I never realised how many people are living in poverty and my mother just turns a blind eye towards it. It was a real eye-opener and yet, I felt free being out there, freer than I had ever been in my life.

And I have you to thank for that as well,' as he reached for the last grape just as Leila did and they found themselves holding hands again. This time, they didn't let go and Leila found herself looking at one of Nadir's golden bangles on his right wrist.

'That's a beautiful bangle you've got there,' she said, as Nadir quickly tried to hide it.

'Oh, that old thing, it belonged to my father,' he hastily said, 'I never really liked it, it's too gaudy for me.'

'I like it, wish I had one myself,' said Leila, wistfully.

Seeing the girl looking longingly at his bangle and wanting to thank her for today as well as getting rid of a piece of jewellery he had always hated, Nadir took off the bangle and gently slid it on Leila's right wrist.

'Here, I want you to have it,' he said, smiling when he saw the shocked look on Leila's face as she then admired the bangle which fit perfectly on her wrist.

'I have another one like it. It's thanks for what you have done for me and a sign of our new friendship.'

'Thank you so much, I love it,' said Leila.

'You're welcome,' Nadir replied and when the two leaned near each other, their heads bumped together, almost reaching out for a kiss.

'Oh!' they both said, giggling.

'We are awkwardly adorable, aren't we?' Leila said, only to be silenced with a kiss from Nadir.

It took her by surprise but soon she returned it. It was a quick kiss but it spoke volumes about their feelings.

They smiled and chuckled awkwardly but it was clear that they enjoyed it and with fatigue finally catching up to them, they grabbed some spare blankets and lay on the floor and fell asleep near each other, their hands firmly entwined together, with Leila's new bangle gleaming in the moonlight.


	8. True Identities

The early rays of the morning sun were shining on Nadir's face when he slowly woke up the next day after a surprisingly good sleep in spite of sleeping on a hard cold stone floor instead of the slippery satin sheets he was accustomed to at the palace.

At first, he thought he had dreamed the previous day as he saw the hovel come clearly into view and then remembered what had happened.

Fleeing the gilded cage he had been trapped in, seeing the streets, giving a hungry child his food, finding Adil with that girl, Inaam and seeing her older sister, eye-flirting with her, her saving him from the vendor who had threatened to chop his hand off for stealing those grapes.

Coming back to her hovel, seeing Adil have the most fun he had for a while with Inaam while he and Leila sat on the ledge looking at the stars at night and him opening up to her about his life, eating grapes and drinking rosewater and giving her his bracelet, as he saw his bare right wrist and rubbed it.

It had looked so lovely on her and she took great pride in wearing it and he was glad to be rid of it, she needed it more than he did.

And he had found himself falling for the girl even though he had never asked what her name was (not that he had told her what his name was either as he wanted to remain incognito), even sharing an accidental kiss with her and falling asleep together.

In all honesty, it was probably the best day Nadir ever had as he smiled to himself as he turned over and then frowned when he saw that Leila was not next to him and there was also no sign of Adil and Inaam.

* * *

_Maybe it had been a dream, after all,_ he bitterly thought to himself. However, the noisy chatter of his brother and Inaam, along with the squeaks of Dalia could soon be heard as they clambered back in, having gone to get some fruit for breakfast while he had still been sleeping.

'Hey, you're awake!' Adil shouted when he saw Nadir,

'Too bad you missed going out with us to get food, it was a lot of fun! I even nicked this huge watermelon, look!' as he proudly held up the huge fruit like it was a trophy.

'Very nice,' Nadir mumbled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

'Good morning, sleepyhead,' a familiar and beautiful voice then chimed above him which made Nadir sit up and rearrange his hood carefully.

He then smiled when he saw that it was indeed Leila, who was standing in front of him, carrying a small wicker basket, her bracelet shining brilliantly in the sun.

'Good morning, yourself,' Nadir responded, 'and I'm glad that I'm not dreaming!'

'Trust me, you're not!' Leila chuckled as she took his hand and helped him up from the floor.

'Did you sleep well?' she then said.

'Surprisingly, yes,' said Nadir, chuckling,

'I never thought that I would sleep on a stone floor but I was just so worn out from the wonderful day we had yesterday and feeling your hands circle gently on my palms, it was so soothing.'

'Yes, it was wonderful, wasn't it?' said Leila, as she twirled her bracelet around,

'Now that you're up and about, I'm going to get us some breakfast if you want to come. Adil, Inaam and Dalia have already gone out to get some fruit but we need some loaves of bread.' Leila said.

'That would be great, thank you,' said Nadir, 'I guess I better learn the basics around here, then I won't stand out so much.'

'And it'll be easier for you, too,' said Leila, 'and I'm happy to teach you, you just have to follow my lead, keep it discreet and keep one jump ahead. The more you do it, the more you get better at it.'

'Who do I have to keep one jump ahead of, exactly?' asked Nadir.

'The palace guards, of course!' said Leila, laughing,

' They're always out to get us but they never succeed as we're always one jump ahead of them thanks to my smarts, Dalia's cheek and Inaam's diversions and the fact they're always distracted by the harem girls!'

Nadir flinched at the mention of the guards.

Surely they must be out at this time of morning and if they knew that he and Adil were missing, then they would certainly be out looking for them.

'Promise me we won't get caught?' Nadir said.

'I promise,' said Leila.

'Are the guards out and about, Inaam?' she then asked her sister.

'Nope, not from what I've seen, you should be alright,' Inaam replied.

'Okay then, we're good to go,' Leila said, tossing Nadir a spare basket she had found lying around, which he caught.

'Now you get to learn how to get your first meal of the day…'

* * *

But as soon as she said it, there was a loud crash outside which made the group and Dalia jump in alarm and the sounds of swords slicing against wood and fabric along with the heavy footsteps and shouting of the palace guards were heard coming up the steps.

'There they are, boys!' the head guard shouted, 'let's get them!'

'Oh, for crying out loud!' shouted Inaam in dismay as Dalia squeaked nervously as she tried to shove some oranges in her mouth.

'Oh, no, they found us!' Adil whined worriedly.

'They're after me!' both Leila and Nadir said at the same time before looking at each other confusedly.

'They're after you?' they then said.

'My mother must have sent them!' said Nadir, 'she must have realised that we've gone missing!'

'Then let's get out of here!' Leila said.

'Quick, hide the bracelet, they'll think you stole it from me,' said Nadir as Leila took it off and hid it in her pocket.

Quickly, Inaam grabbed one of the ropes and tossed it over the window for her and Adil to climb down on, while Leila grabbed a yellow rug and positioned it on the edge of the other window and Dalia leapt on her shoulder as the guards came closer while panting heavily as they climbed up the steps.

'Come on, Adil, we've got to go!' Inaam then shouted to Adil as she started to climb out the window but the younger boy was too nervous and scared to move as the guards came closer to the runaway princes.

'But I'm too scared!' Adil shouted back, 'I'll fall and hurt myself!'

'It's okay, just jump onto my back and hold tight!' Inaam said, 'trust me, I won't let anything happen to you but you've got to come with me right now!'

'Okay,' Adil said, shakily, realizing that he had no choice as Nadir nodded at him.

'Go on, Adil, don't be afraid, Inaam will look after you and we'll follow you soon,' he said.

Adil nodded and jumped onto Inaam's back and held on to her as his life depended on it.

'We'll go first, then you come after,' said Inaam as she and a clearly scared but determined to be brave Adil clung onto her and the two safely slid down the rope onto the ground while landing on some watermelons, covering them with sticky pink goo.

'Ewwwwwwww!' they both said while laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leila, along with Dalia, beckoned Nadir to come to her where the rug was ready to glide on the ground while Nadir was showing the same reluctance as his brother earlier on.

'Come on, jump!' she shouted.

'Are you crazy?' Nadir shouted back, 'I could fall and break my neck!'

'Do you want to get caught?' Leila shouted, 'that's the most important rule of the streets, you're only in trouble if you get caught! And we won't get caught if we jump NOW!'

'Are you sure it's safe?' Nadir shouted back,

'Do you trust me?' shouted Leila.

'What?' shouted Nadir.

'Do you trust me?' said Leila.

'Yes!' Nadir replied.

'Then jump on and wish us a happy landing!' said Leila.

Nadir then jumped on the rug and wrapped his arms around Leila's waist tightly, taking a deep breath and hoping that it would turn out alright.

Leila gently pushed the rug off the edge just as the guards entered the hovel and saw that it was empty leaving them to go back down the steps, some cursing loudly as they did so.

Outside, Inaam and Adil were wiping the watermelon off their clothes just as Leila, Nadir and Dalia were soaring down on the rug at an alarming speed and were screaming just before they too landed, albeit roughly and onto a huge pile of fish.

'Eugggh, it had to be fish, didn't it?' Leila said while Dalia made a face at the fishy smell and Leila and Nadir stood up, unharmed and dusted some salt off them as their siblings watched with some amusement.

'About time you joined us!' Inaam said, rather sarcastically.

'Did you have a nice trip?' said Adil.

'We've had better,' replied Nadir, dryly.

'Come, let's make a run for it while we have the chance,' said Leila but they didn't get very far before being surrounded by the guards who had blocked off every possible exit no matter how much the group tried to dodge them.

Dalia then created a diversion by jumping on the head guard's hat and ran around in circles which made him dizzy and allowed a brief reprieve in which the group made a run for it but the other guards blocked them off.

'We have you surrounded, street mice, there's no escaping now!' one said as he roughly grabbed Inaam by her wrist.

She tried kicking and punching to get herself free but the guard just laughed as he tied her wrists up with rope.

'Let her go, you bloated old chump!' Adil yelled but he was powerless to help as he and Nadir watched in horror as Dalia was cruelly grabbed by her tail and shoved into a large clay jar with the lid firmly closed as she squeaked furiously inside the jar which made it rattle.

'Let my sister and monkey go!' Leila shouted, running over to them, but was soon met by the huge burly chest of the head guard who was looking at her like a hungry snake looked at a helpless mouse before devouring it.

'You just can't stay out of trouble, can you, street mouse?' the head guard sneered as he grabbed Leila's wrists and tied them together with rope as she struggled and kicked against him to no avail.

'And every time you do, I'm always there! Well, you're not going to get away with it anymore!

You and your sister will be going to the dungeon for the rest of your days, never to see the light of day again!' he said as he began to lead his furious prisoners away and Leila looked back at Nadir, who was shocked and appalled at what he had just witnessed.

Even though he was about to blow his cover, he couldn't just sit by and let the girl and her sister who had been so kind to them and with whom he had a real connection be locked up for a petty crime they didn't commit.

He had to do something and he had the authority to do so as he cleared his throat and said in his most princely tone,

'Let them go at once!'

'Yeah, what he said!' Adil chimed in, determined not to be left out.

The guards turned around at the sound of Nadir's voice and were greatly surprised to see the two disguised princes staring at them with disgust yet there was something very familiar about them but they didn't put two and two together.

'Oh, look what we have here boys, two street rats!' the head guard said, in a somewhat mocking manner,

'Our day has just gotten better! Get them both!'

'Yes, boss,' two rather stupid guards said eagerly but Nadir put out his hand, which stopped them in their tracks, revealing a plum coloured silk sleeve which surprised Leila and Inaam as they knew a street urchin couldn't afford such a luxury.

'I order you to release these two girls, on the command of the crown prince!' Nadir said in his princely tone as he pulled down his hood to reveal his crown which made the guards and the girls gasp at seeing his true identity as his cloak fell away, revealing his royal clothes.

'Prince Nadir!' the guards gasped as they bowed to him.

'That's the crown prince!' Leila whispered. Adil, realizing that their cover was blown, pulled down his hood as well and revealed his royal clothes.

'Prince Adil!' the guards gasped again as Dalia peeked out from the jar lid and squeaked in surprise.

'These guys were the princes all along!' Inaam whispered, 'I can't believe it! All this time, we were hanging out with the princes!'

'But what are you two doing out of the palace?' the head guard said, questioningly, then said angrily,

'Don't you realise that your mother has been worried sick about you two?'

'Oh, now she cares about me,' muttered Adil, sarcastically.

'And what were you doing out on the streets with these street mice? And what happened to your father's bracelet? Did that filthy street mouse steal it from you?' the head guard said, as he noticed Nadir's bare wrist.

'That does not concern you,' said Nadir, 'release the girls as I command you.'

'Well…' the head guard said, hesitatingly,

'We would normally, as you are the crown prince, but I'm afraid this matter is out of yours and our hands. For you see, we are simply following the orders of Jawahir.'

'That's right, Your Highness,' said a guard, sheepishly, 'we didn't want to since she is only the advisor but she manipulated us into doing her work..'

'You idiot!' the head guard growled and whacked the poor guard on his head which made him wince.

To Nadir, he said,

'You have to talk to Jawahir about this, but for the time being, she has ordered that the girls are to be put in the dungeon at once to protect the peace of Alzawaya.'

'Oh, trust me, I will,' Nadir said, coldly as Leila and Inaam were taken away by the guards, still tied up and Dalia still in the jar, which was carried by a guard and the princes were reluctantly escorted back to the palace by the head guard.

'Come on, Your Highnesses, let's get you home, I'm sure that your mother will be more than relieved that you're safe and sound from those street mice.' he said.

'But they're our friends!' said Adil.

'They only wanted to be friends so they could steal from you!' the head guard snarled.

'That's not true!' Nadir said, angrily but he knew it would fall on deaf ears unless he confronted Jawahir and he was planning to do that as soon as he got back home.

As the girls and princes parted ways, Leila and Nadir smiled at each other for the last time and the prince blew her a kiss while Adil waved sadly at Inaam who grinned at him, sad to lose his new friend and upset to going back home to Jawahir.

Nadir, while trying to be calm and composed, was fuming inside at the injustice and unfairness of the laws of the city and losing the girl who he had feelings for only for her to be cruelly taken away.

When he would become sultan, things were going to be very different in Alzawaya now he had seen what the outside was like.

* * *

Having seen the events of that morning unfold from her hourglass in her lair, Jawahir was grinning with evil delight as Leila and Inaam were being taken to the palace to be thrown in the dungeon and that she had successfully manipulated the guards to follow her orders to do so.

She was so ecstatic that she didn't mind that the princes were found safe in the streets with them and Adil would soon be back in her care, she had successfully carried out the first part of her grand plan as her perfectly manicured nails lovingly stroked the hourglass.

'Now, to get the lamp, I need to persuade our little street diamond to enter the cave, but since the prince has gotten rather fond of her and would plead her case to me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to spin a little white lie to him.' she said.

'What, you're going to tell him that she's been executed?' said Tala, who was busy rubbing some sort of moisturizer on her feathers.

'Precisely, for amongst other things, kidnapping the prince and stealing his father's cherished bracelet. As for that younger sister of hers, well, that hasn't come to me yet, but I'll think of something to get her out of the way.

'But you don't have the authority to execute prisoners!' Tala said, 'Only the sultana may do so!'

'That is true, but I had already persuaded the guards to capture the girl, I'm sure that I would be able to order the execution. Why must you always doubt me, Tala?' said Jawahir.

'Because you make outlandish plans which never work and you're always frustrated about being second best…'

'_**WHAT DID YOU SAY, PARROT?!**_' Jawahir roared as she grabbed Tala by the neck, almost choking her.

Tala could only make gurgling noises as Jawahir gripped her neck even tighter.

'_**WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!**_' Jawahir roared again.

'That you..were..second best..' Tala managed to gasp out and that made Jawahir even angrier.

_**'I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THOSE HIDEOUS WORDS TO ME EVER!**_' she roared so loudly that all of Alzawaya could hear her.

'_**NO ONE WILL EVER SAY THAT AGAIN ONCE I GET THAT BLASTED LAMP AND I WILL NO LONGER BE SECOND BEST OR A BLASTED NURSEMAID TO THAT LITTLE BRAT!**_

Get that through your thick skull, Tala and if you're not going to help me, I'll find another parrot who isn't vain, defiant and disobedient and _**DOES WHAT SHE IS TOLD!**_

Do I make myself, clear?' Jawahir said, calm again.

'As crystal, Jawahir,' Tala said, shakily as Jawahir let go of her neck and the poor parrot gasped, wheezed and coughed which irritated Jawahir.

'Do stop coughing, Tala, that's rather annoying,' she said. Just then, the door to her chambers opened and footsteps were soon approaching.

'Oh, great, the little brat is here,' sighed Tala.

'Jawahir!' Nadir's voice rang out from outside, 'are you in here? I need to talk to you this instant!'

'Don't worry, it's only Prince Nadir,' said Jawahir, 'and what perfect timing for I have some rather alarming news for him,' as she chuckled evilly and hurried up the steps.


	9. Heartbreak

'Ah, Prince Nadir, what a pleasant surprise!' Jawahir said, her voice dripping with fake glee, as she appeared and closed the secret passage to her lair while being oblivious to squashing Tala, who had been behind her, as the poor parrot struggled both to breathe and force her way out.

'Jawahir..' she wheezed desperately, 'I.. can't breathe... let me out..please,' but it fell on deaf ears.

Nadir simply rolled his eyes at the woman as he hated it when she pretended to be concerned about him but kept his composure, while Adil, instead of going to bed as he should have, was lurking outside the doorway, eager to listen to what was going on.

'I'm so glad we were able to find you and Adil safe and sound after your little escapade!

You two were such naughty boys making your dear mother worry about you! Who would have thought that you would go out of the palace and into the streets? It's so unlike you!'

Jawahir smiled sweetly at the prince, although it came off more as unsettling and strained and Nadir was in no way fooled by her false concern and sincerity nor was he in the mood for pleasantries but it had to be done.

'Now, what was it you wanted to say to me?' Jawahir then said to Nadir who stared at her stonily but she was anticipating what it was.

'There is actually and I'm not at all happy about it,' said Nadir, calm as ever although anger was starting to build up inside him,

'This morning, you ordered the guards to capture a young woman and her sister whom we had befriended in the market under the false belief that they had bad intentions towards us and that they were…'

'Common street thieves, Your Highness,' Jawahir rudely interrupted him, while continuing to ignore Tala's wheezes, ' and this wasn't the first time they had done this.

Oh, no, far from it. Those girls have been the bane of the guards and many market vendors for years.

They have no place in our magnificent city and it is your mother's role nay her duty to keep the peace in Alzawaya by punishing those who threaten it, like that wretched girl who seems to have stolen one of your father's bracelets,' having noticed Nadir's bare wrist, as she grabbed it.

'She did not steal it, I gave it to her as a gift for our friendship and gratitude for saving me from having one of my hands chopped off for a petty crime I had never intended to commit,' Nadir said, flicking her hand off his wrist.

But she has done nothing wrong, she has been nothing but kind to me. She showed me what like in the city is really like behind those gilded walls. I experienced freedom for the first time in my life and saw the appalling reality of my future kingdom.

Nearly all the people live in poverty and barely have anything! Children are hungry and have to dig around just to get a scrap of food! Families struggle to get by while we live in obscene luxury!

And some have to resort to stealing just to survive and face the constant threat of being caught, losing a hand or even execution!

The girl and I bonded, we had a real connection and we spent a wonderful night looking at the stars and opening up to each other. And Adil made a friend for the first time with her younger sister, who helped him out in the streets,' said Nadir.

Adil, head peeking from the doorway, nodded in agreement while Jawahir shook her head and chuckled at hearing the prince's story. It seemed far too ridiculous to believe.

'Oh, Your Highness, she must have brainwashed you!' she said, 'She is a dirty street thief and that's all she'll ever be! Oh, how your mother would have a fit of the vapours if she were to hear what you two were doing with those unsavoury types!'

'But what crime did she commit?' Nadir said.

'Well, amongst other things, thievery being the most obvious but that's not the worst of it, oh no, the gravest and serious of all was… kidnapping the princes which has a very severe and swift punishment.' Jawahir said as both Nadir and Adil gasped in disbelief.

Surely that couldn't mean… No, it couldn't be.

'You're lying, Jawahir, I know you are!' Nadir said, his anger starting to show,

'It's simply not true! The girls did not kidnap us, I ran away, you know I did and Adil followed me out!

They would never do that! Why should I even believe you in the first place since all you do is lie!'

'Yeah, you big fat lying witch!' shouted Adil from the doorway, which startled both Jawahir and Nadir.

'Adil, you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago!' snapped Jawahir, 'it's bad manners to eavesdrop on important grown-up conversations! Go to bed right now or you will be severely punished!'

Adil simply stuck his tongue out at her and defiantly stayed where he was while Jawahir snarled in anger and resisted the urge to grab the boy and give him a well-overdue and well-deserved whipping.

But she kept her composure and took a deep breath as she gave another fake smile which hid ill-concealed joy and delight as she was about to break, no, shatter the crown prince's heart by telling him about his beloved's unfortunate fate.

* * *

Having heard Nadir's side of the story and his obvious fondness of that wretched street mouse, Jawahir smiled again and said,

'Oh, my dear boy, what a terrible misunderstanding I have just heard!' she said, as she walked over to Nadir and put her arm around him which made the older boy flinch and wrinkle his nose in disgust at her creepy and unsettling gesture and the overwhelming scent of her strong sandalwood perfume which he hated,

'If only I had known sooner, I would've been able to halt the whole thing but alas, I'm afraid you've spoken far too late to save the girl whom you have grown so fond of..'

'What do you mean by that?' Nadir said although he was starting to fear the worst.

'You see, I had ordered the girl's sentence for her crimes and as we have been speaking, it has already been carried out.' Jawahir said while trying to conceal a smirk.

'Carried out?' said Nadir, shocked at what he had just heard, 'You're not saying that she's..she's..been..'

'Executed,' said Jawahir, without a trace of compassion,

'Death by hanging and her sister was given somewhat of a lesser sentence. She was exiled to the desert for ten years but she will most likely perish sooner than that. It was an appropriate punishment for them both.

I'm so sorry, Your Highness, that I had to break this terrible news to you..' she said between stifled giggles at her lie.

Adil immediately started crying at hearing about the loss of his first and only friend while Nadir was too numb to say anything as he tried to absorb what Jawahir had just said.

He thought back to last night with Leila and the small kiss they had, holding hands as they fell asleep, her saving him from the vendor, him giving her her bracelet.. having fun together..her being taken away by the guards when he was forced to blow his cover…

He felt his heart shatter into pieces as the shock, grief, sadness, guilt that he didn't do enough to spare her and fury bubbled inside him that was ready to explode. He just couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie. It just had to be.

'**YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!'** Nadir practically exploded as tears were streaming fast down his face, which was unusual for the serious and reserved prince but he didn't care.

'You don't have the authority to order prisoners' executions, only Mother does! How could you do such a cruel and heartless thing?!

I had a real connection with that girl and you go and have her executed without so much as a trial or to let me explain to the guards about what had happened?

It's nothing more than a wicked lie to destroy my newfound happiness and also take the one friend Adil had made and had got close to and he'll be just as devasted as I am!'

'Inaam..is…dead?' Adil said, his voice shaky with tears.

'Please tell me that this is nothing more than a cruel, wicked lie, Jawahir, otherwise, I'll tell Mother that you carried out an execution of two prisoners behind her back! Please tell me it isn't true!' Nadir said, sobbing heavily.

'I only wish it was, dear boy, I wish I could tell you that to spare you your heartbreak but I'm afraid it is true.' Jawahir said, remaining cool and calm.

'No..no..it can't be..it's all my fault…I should've done more to save them..but I just couldn't, but I didn't mean for that to happen and now she's dead all because of me!' said Nadir.

'I'm sorry that it had to come to that but it had to be done for our city and people to be safe and I'm sure that your mother would've agreed with me.' Jawahir said.

'Now, you must be exhausted from all your grief, so you should go and get some sleep and forget all about that girl, she was nothing but trouble,' she then said.

Nadir was too numb by his sadness and heartbreak to say anything more and decided that the best thing to do was leave and did so with a very heavy heart and blinking back tears, with each step he took getting heavier as he walked.

But, for a moment, he turned around, his face tear-stained and said, quietly and firmly,

'And I'm now vowing never to marry out of my respect for the girl whose name I never found out. I don't care what Mother says and if I have to forfeit the throne, my heart is no longer in it,' and then left the room.

If Nadir was restrained by not lashing out at Jawahir, Adil was anything but as he ran up to his despised governess and let out eleven years of anger and frustration at her and his grief at losing Inaam by kicking her hard in the shin.

Jawahir then shouted and screamed in pain as she held her leg and also blurted out obscenities and threatened to whip the younger boy for his wicked deed but then decided against it.

But Adil didn't care one bit as he fled the room in tears.

* * *

As she rubbed the painful spot where Adil had just kicked her, Jawahir, in spite of her pain, gave a huge smile and let out a huge laugh, mixed with wincing from the kick just as Tala, having somehow managed to push her way out of the wall, was walking towards her, wheezing heavily from her ordeal and straightened out her wings before looking curiously at Jawahir's shin.

'What happened to you?' she said, once she had regained her breath and composure.

'Oh, it's nothing really, just a little bruise that's all.' Jawahir said, rather nonchalantly.

'And I've just been squashed by your stupid passage door for some time, nearly being crushed to death while you ignore my pleas for help and having to use my perfectly manicured wings to push myself out, while you merely shrug it off like nothing?' Tala said.

'So sorry, Tala, I didn't hear you, I was far too busy chatting to Nadir,' said Jawahir.

'Speaking of which, how did it go?' Tala said.

'Surprisingly well actually,' said Jawahir, ' they fell for it, hook, line and sinker and they took it rather well, except that the little brat was eavesdropping and then kicked me in the shin.'

'So that's why you were rubbing it,' said Tala, 'and of course you let him get away with it!'

'I was going to whip him, actually,' said Jawahir, defensively, 'but I didn't have the heart to do so, not after what I've put him through.

But now that I have the street diamond, we can finally carry out our plan and all it takes is a little disguise and a visit to the dungeon. Then, the lamp will be ours once and for all!

This calls for a little celebration, don't you think?' Jawahir said, as she pulled out two golden goblets and poured rosewater into them while also adding a little extra ingredient for herself.

'To getting the lamp and the kingdom!' they both said as they clinked their goblets and drank the sweet pink liquid and Jawahir smiled deviously as she waited for the ingredient to take its form...

* * *

Adil was lying in bed back in his room but he was not the least bit sleepy. He couldn't sleep at all in his slippery sheets and too-fat pillows as he sobbed loudly and held the cover close to him, needing a friend to cuddle with.

He soon felt the very familiar and very welcome fur of Salma, who had seen her dear friend in such distress and immediately hopped onto the bed and snuggled up to him.

'Hey, Salma,' he said as the little cub purred and nuzzled against him, 'I'm so glad to see you as I'm feeling really sad,' as fresh tears started to fall again.

Salma mewed sympathetically, despite not knowing what was wrong and licked his tears from his face as the boy held her close to him as his body shook from his sobs.

'Inaam..' Adil managed to hiccup as Salma tilted her head towards him,

'She..she was my friend..we had so much fun together, exploring the city, getting food, doing fencing, playing games.. and now she's gone! Why did Jawahir make her go away? Why? Why, Salma, why?'

Salma just purred and nuzzled. It was all she could do, as she hated to see Adil so unhappy.

'I hate Jawahir, Salma, I hate that evil, ugly witch and I wish she would just die!

**I HATE HER!'** Adil practically screamed so loud that the whole palace could hear him.

Eventually, all the screaming and crying took its toll on Adil as he finally fell asleep, holding onto Salma firmly as she snuggled down with him, never wanting to leave his side.

Elsewhere, Nadir was not doing much better as he was taking his nightly bath, despite the pleasant smell of lavender in his nostrils from the bath oils, in his large, luxurious royal blue bathroom, which was attached to his bedroom.

The bath itself was made of deep bluestone tiles and was almost big enough to swim in and he would normally be feeling relaxed and mellow but the warm water and lavender were doing none of that.

He would also be enjoying his snack of red grapes and rosewater jelly before going to bed, but they reminded him too much of Leila and didn't want so much as a nibble.

He sighed heavily and looked out the huge window near the bath which gave him a magnificent view outside but seeing the stars twinkling like diamonds only added to his heartache.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and got out of the bath, put on his bathrobe and walked out onto the balcony of his room and leaned against the marble railings and just stared into space.

Until he then felt a furry head which belonged to none other than Jumara and she was certainly not going to let him wallow in his misery and could see that he needed some cheering up.

'Am I glad to see you, Jumara,' Nadir said, as he then went to sit down on one of the velvet chairs on the balcony and held her tight as the tiger nuzzled against him and purred as if to say,

'Please tell me what's wrong, I can tell that you are unhappy. What happened?'

'Oh, Jumara, a terrible thing happened today,' said Nadir, as he started to sob again as Jumara purred sympathetically.

'And it's all my fault! I just wanted to save the girl from the guards as she didn't do anything wrong! They were such idiots to listen to that wretched woman instead of me and now look at what has happened!

She had her cruelly executed by hanging and I didn't do enough to stop it! And I never found out her name!

Oh, how I miss her, Jumara, I miss her dearly,' he said, his body shaking with each sob,

'She was the only one who understood me and we had such a close bond despite only knowing each other for a few hours and now it's been broken. I never got to tell her how I felt about her and I'll never will.

But I'll always keep her in my heart, no matter what,' Nadir said as Jumara purred sadly at seeing Nadir's obvious sorrow and sincerity for this girl.

She hated to see him like this and could only hope that he would be happy again as Nadir looked up to the sky again with the moon shining bright as ever and the stars just as dazzling and said a silent prayer for Leila and Inaam and hoped that they were happy together in the sky.

'If you're up there, I just want you to know that you'll always be in my heart forever,' Nadir said, blowing a kiss before going inside to bed with Jumara faithfully following him.

* * *

_So sorry for not updating! Better late than never! _


	10. The Mysterious Old Woman

Unbeknownst to both Nadir and Adil, as they went to bed with very heavy hearts, Leila and Inaam were well and truly alive but being held in the much-feared and dreaded palace dungeon which was an eerie-looking tower at the far-right wing and where Alazawaya's criminals were housed in damp and dirty conditions until their sentences were carried out and they mostly involved a sharp axe and wooden block or a rope around one's neck.

Something that the girls had managed to avoid for years but it had finally caught up with them and they were pretty sure that they would soon either feel the cool blade of the axe or a coarse rope on their necks come morning.

Leila didn't blame Nadir at all for their plight as she knew that he did everything he could to protect them and she felt a pang in her heart thinking about him as she tried to reach for her bracelet which was still in her pocket but the chains on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

_Please don't blame yourself, Nadir, _she thought as she looked up to the stars through the small and narrowed barred window tucked away in the corner,

_You did everything you could and I don't hold it against you. Please know that no matter what happens to me, I'll never forget you and will always hold you close to me._

Leila blew a small kiss towards the window and sighed as she tried to make herself comfortable in the small, stony and lonely prison.

* * *

In their cell, Leila and Inaam were sitting opposite each other in the dark, with the moon providing the only light as it shone through the small window.

They were chained up to the stone walls by their arms which were above their heads and were trying to get themselves into a comfortable position which was difficult as the chains chafed their wrists horribly and restricted their movement.

Neither sister spoke as they tried to process all the events that had unfolded that very morning, especially with finding out that the two strange runaways that they had befriended and hung out with were the princes.

Leila more so when she found out that the boy who she had bonded with was the crown prince and she was still in disbelief about it, more so that it had ended abruptly.

'I just can't believe it,' Leila said, ' I can't believe that he was the crown prince all along. Here was I, thinking that he was just a naïve runaway who had no idea of how things were here and he was Prince Nadir himself!

How could I not see it? I've must've looked like an idiot to him!'

'And it took you this long to figure it out?' Inaam said, sarcastically, to which Leila rolled her eyes at her sister.

'Didn't you pick up the few hints he had dropped? No, you were too busy flirting, laughing, drinking rosewater and chucking grapes at him to see them!' Inaam then said.

'Well, now that you mention it, I did see that he seemed out of place being at the market, he had fancy jewellery that I know no one can afford except for the royal family, that he ran away because his mother was forcing him to marry and that the guards were after him as he and Adil had escaped from the palace… and yet, I didn't even put two and two together!

I was too distracted by his beautiful voice and his gorgeous eyes..' sighed Leila,

'Too right you were,' said Inaam, teasingly, 'from what I heard last night, you and Nadir were flirting and chatting like crazy, almost as if you were a couple! And he kissed you and held your hand as you slept.

I know that because I saw you two before Adil and I went to get breakfast and it looked so sweet.

That is until those bloated chump guards ruined everything for us! Why did the princes have to blow their cover and send us into the dungeon where our fate lies in a noose?' Inaam said, bitterly.

'It wasn't their fault, Nadir was just trying to protect us,' Leila said, 'He didn't mean for us to be captured. He wouldn't have done what he did if he hated us.

Anyway, it's not like we'll ever see them again.'

'What do you mean by that?' said Inaam.

'You said it yourself, Inaam, Nadir can't be with me. He has to marry a princess according to the law.

No way would a lowly street mouse like me would ever fathom marrying the crown prince, that has never happened in our city's history and never will. It's the status quo.' Leila said.

'What about in Agrabah?' Inaam said, 'The prince consort used to be a street rat and he married the sultana! If he could, so can you.'

'Only because they changed their law and he had the help of a magic lamp to make him a prince to impress her at first, which I don't!

But I don't see the law here changing any time soon. He'll marry a stupid and spoilt princess and have spoiled children while I'll suffer a miserable death from the noose.

Unless, by some miracle, we get out of here,' said Leila sadly. Inaam, seeing the pain and sadness on her sister's face, stretched out her leg and rubbed her foot against Leila's ankle to comfort her.

* * *

Then, as if by some impossible miracle, a very familiar and welcome sound of chittering could be heard from outside and the girls looked up to see Dalia waving her hands around and holding a metal pick in her tail.

'Dalia!' the girls said happily and the monkey squeaked excitedly as she managed to squeeze through the thin bars, climbed down the wall and landed rather ungracefully on the floor, yelping angrily and rubbing her bottom.

'Are we glad to see you,' Leila said, as Dalia chittered and expertly used the metal pick to unlock the chains of Leila and Inaam to their relief as they gave their arms a well-needed stretch.

'Ah, that's much better,' Inaam said as she rubbed her wrists to relieve them of the chafing of the chains and Leila dug her bracelet out from her pocket, feeling a pang of sadness as she slipped it back on her right wrist.

Inaam, meanwhile, was making a big show of stretching out her arms and body while Dalia chittered and squeaked angrily as she jumped up and down, apparently ranting on about the unfairness of being trapped in a jar and the trouble the girls' new friends had put them in.

'It wasn't their fault, Dalia, the poor guy has a lot on his plate right now, he didn't mean for us to end up in here. You don't have to worry about him or his brother anymore, we're not going to see them again.' Leila said.

'Although I wish I'd gotten the chance to tell him how I felt…'

* * *

'What's stopping you, child?' a mysterious and eerie voice said from the shadows which startled the girls and Daila and made them turn around to see an old woman sitting next to them, as they had not noticed her at all and were surprised that she had been there the entire time.

The woman smiled sweetly at them with several missing teeth in her mouth and her face was covered in wrinkles which crinkled as she smiled and she wore a tattered brown robe with the robe firmly pulled over her head, although a few frizzy strands of white hair fell on her face.

Leila could've have sworn she heard the squawks of a parrot who was struggling to get out of the robe, desperately gasping for air, before the woman shoved the bird back into her robe.

'Who are you?' Leila said while staring warily at the woman who hobbled over to her and put her arm around the girl which made Leila shudder.

'Don't be afraid, my dears, I mean you no harm,' the woman said in a sweet but rather unsettling tone,

'I just want to help you, that's all but only if you do something for me in return.'

'How can we tell if you're trustworthy?' said Leila, sceptically.

'Yeah, why should we trust you?' Inaam replied, 'How do we know that you don't have any malicious intent towards us?'

'Because, my dears, I'm just like you,' the woman said. The girls raised their eyebrows at her, unsure what to make of this.

'How?' said Leila.

'Like you, I too am nothing more than a lowly street peasant who had to resort to stealing just so I could feed my hungry family and paid the price for it. That's how everyone sees us but we can be so much more than that.

After all, there is more than meets the eye, isn't it?'

'Yeah, yeah, spare us your sob tale, you old hag and get to the point before you bore us to death,' said Inaam.

'Such a rude and impatient child you are,' muttered the woman while Inaam shot her a dark stare,

'But you, my dear, are not like your sister, for I can see that you are kind, compassionate and caring towards others. I've seen you give food to hungry children and rescue the crown prince from a cruel punishment and that is why you are my chosen one,' the woman said to Leila.

'Don't ask me how I know this, I just do,' when Leila looked at her, 'and I can also tell that you have feelings for the prince, do you not?'

Leila nodded while twirling her bracelet.

'And he seems to reciprocate those feelings by giving you that beautiful bracelet but alas, the law will not allow you to be together and the poor boy must now think that you are dead,' the woman said.

Leila nodded again.

'But there might be a way to change that, for you see, I know of a wonderful place out in the desert. It's a huge cave filled with wonderful treasures and coins that will make the sultana go green with envy and a special object that I have had my eye on for years, one that no one has been able to retrieve.

Yes, my dear, I'm talking about…The Forbidden Cave!'

'The Forbidden Cave?' said Leila in surprise,

'But no one has been able to enter it! I've heard many stories about women being forcefully dragged there by a mysterious figure and they either never returned or were severely traumatised by their ordeal!

Only a chosen one, a street diamond, may enter but it has never been found!'

'That is true, child, but I believe that you are the one to enter, the one that the cave desires,' said the woman,

'Of course, I would go myself but I'm far too old and tired to climb down those huge steps, but a lovely, young and strong girl like you should have no problem at all and your sister can help as well.'

'What's in it for us?' Inaam said,

'Patience, child, I am just coming to that,' the woman said,

'I'm not asking for much, all you have to do is go down to the cave and retrieve the object. It's a much better fate than being hanged by the neck at dawn, which I'm sure you two do not want.

It's your only chance of escape and you will be handsomely rewarded.'

As she said it, she dug into her robe pockets and pulled out handfuls of rubies, diamonds, pearls, emeralds, sapphires and gold coins.

Leila and Inaam, seeing the fabulous treasures, stared at them, dumbstruck while Dalia's eyes grew wide and she squeaked and drooled in delight as her little paws reached greedily towards the treasures.

Inaam whistled while Leila looked suspiciously at the woman and the jewels. She wondered how on earth she could have gotten them when the cave was forbidden to everyone except the so-called 'street diamond', that the woman supposedly referred to as.

And why was she so willing to share them with her and Inaam? And why did she need her to get that mysterious object in the cave?

It didn't make much sense to her at all but it seemed that it was the only way to escape the dungeon and maybe…just maybe.. be reunited with Nadir and the object could help her win his heart…

Leila took a deep breath, hoping that she wouldn't be regretting it later, looked at the woman in the eye and said,

'Well, alright, I'll do it,' as the woman grinned toothily at her, with a hint of an evil smirk which she quickly hid.

'A very wise choice, my dear, you will not regret this,' she said, 'and as I've promised, I will get you, your sister and your filthy monkey…'

Dalia blew a raspberry at hearing that last remark,

'Out of here for I know a secret passage. Follow me, my dears and don't dawdle, we haven't got all night!'

* * *

Going at a snail's pace, the girls and Dalia followed the old woman as she hobbled her way towards the stone wall at the near end of the dungeon and used her walking stick to tap lightly against it which made it magically move to reveal a set of curved stone step which lead to Allah knows where.

'So there was a secret passage this whole time?' Leila said, which made the woman chuckle wheezily.

'Things aren't what they seem, child,' she said and slowly started to walk up the seemingly never-ending steps.

Leila and Inaam looked at each other, unsure about what they had gotten themselves into as Dalia chittered nervously.

They still didn't entirely trust their mysterious new companion but they had no choice and followed the woman up the steps just as the stone wall closed behind them.

The woman gave an evil smile as she led the girls towards the still night, where the greatest treasure of all was waiting.

* * *

Through the quiet corridors of the palace, Saira softly walked, feeling more relaxed now that Nadir and Adil were safely home yet was concerned about the sombre moods that she had seen from them when Nadir came back from talking with Jawahir.

It was upsetting for her to see her sons miserable and unhappy and she wondered what had made them upset as she passed by Adil's room and peeked inside to see the younger boy sleeping so peacefully, holding Salma close to him.

Sighing sadly and feeling guilty about leaving Adil with Jawahir and not paying much attention to him, she bent down and gently kissed Adil's forehead and stroked his head.

'I'm so sorry, darling,' she whispered as the boy slumbered on and she left him to sleep, each of her steps getting heavier as she walked on towards Nadir's room.

Expecting him to be in bed, she instead found him still sitting on the balcony, petting Jumara and staring at the stars, twinkling brightly as ever and she could hear his muffled sobs which made her heart sink.

Saira, not wanting to startle Nadir and provoke Jumara, gently walked across the room, while seeing the untouched grapes and rosewater jelly in the bathroom and the bed which had not been slept in and approached her son and tiger gingerly as he looked up, his eyes red from crying and his face tearstained.

'Nadir, darling,' she cooed as she sat down next to him on the chair as he scooted over,

'Please tell me what is wrong, I can't bear to see you so upset. I promise that I'll sort out whatever has been bothering you.'

'It's Jawahir…' Nadir managed to choke out before bursting into fresh tears as his mother gently scooped him up in her arms as he sobbed heavily and clung to her, breathing in her strong jasmine and sandalwood scent.

'What did Jawahir do, darling?' said Saira, soothingly, 'you can tell me, I won't be angry with you. Is that why you and Adil have been upset?'

'She..she did a dreadful thing!' gulped Nadir, 'she ordered the execution of the two girls that we met in the marketplace! I tried to stop the guards but they didn't listen to me!

I did everything I could but it was all for nought and now they're dead because of me!'

Nadir continued to sob while Saira tried to digest what she has just heard and felt the stinging deceit of her most trusted advisor and curled her lip in disbelief.

'Is this true, Nadir?' she said and Nadir nodded.

'That devious woman!' Saira then shouted, 'She's out of control! I had told her repeatedly that she has no authority to execute prisoners and she goes and does it behind my back!

And the guards let her do it? That's outrageous! It's like she's trying to run the kingdom instead of me!

Well, don't worry, darling, I'll get to the bottom of this and have a very stern talk to her!

Thank you for bringing that up, darling and I'm sorry that it has made you and Adil upset but I'll nip this in the bud before she does any more damage.

But for now, please try to get some sleep and I'll give Jawahir a right dressing down tomorrow morning!'

'Alright, Mother,' Nadir said, yawning sadly as he got up, stretched and climbed into his bed with Jumara lying protectively near the foot of the bed as she usually did.

'Good night, my darling,' Saira whispered as she watched Nadir drift off to sleep and gently kissed his forehead before she walked out, fuming at what she had just heard.

'Jawahir is not going to get away with this,' she muttered under her breath as she went to retire to her chambers.


End file.
